


My Superior

by HinataOC



Series: Lucky0Stars Collections [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, NSFW, Smut, kingdom hearts - Freeform, organization 13 - Freeform, superior - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataOC/pseuds/HinataOC
Summary: A set of ficlets based off requests on our Tumblr Imagine Blog, Lucky0Stars. Each one is based on a singular storyline around Xemnas and a Female Reader.





	1. Chapter 1

The heart shaped moon cast a golden glow through the tall, thin windows in the foyer. You gazed at the starry, mystic sky, as thoughts swirled in your mind. Other Members of the Organization murmured behind you, their voices drowned out by your own inner turmoil.   
Nothing seemed to be going right lately. Every mission you were sent on was thwarted by the self titled, Heroes of Light, and little by little, the ranks within the Organization were dwindling. 

“Y/N,” a deep voice brought you out of your worries and you looked over, seeing Xemnas approaching you. You turned towards him respectfully, standing tall and awaiting his orders. “There is something I wish to discuss with you.”

“Of course,” you replied, bowing your head respectfully, adding with a softer voice, “Lord Xemnas.”

You didn’t see it, but you sensed the slightest smirk tip the corner of his lips from you calling him by his title. Neither of you spoke as you waited for the other Members to clear out. Once they were out, a hand gently gripped your chin, tipping your face upwards to meet your eyes with his amber ones. He looked you over, taking note of every detail and you could feel him reading you like a book. Leaning down, his lips locked with yours. You sighed the moment they met, it had felt like eons since he had last kissed you.

His lips were forceful, yet soft. They moved against yours in a slow, passionate pace, as if time around you was ceasing until he was finished. He pulled back all too soon and you stopped yourself from closing the space between you again. Instead, you fluttered your eyes open to look back into his, seeing that smirk you sensed on his lips earlier.

“What ails you?” He asked.

You opened and closed your mouth, your gaze flicking towards the moonlight outside the window. Taking in a breath, you admitted, “I think I need a vacation.”

He blinked, you had the rare habit of rendering him speechless on occasion. A deep laugh rumbled through his chest, the sound of it causing you to smile. “And what would a Nobody do on such an occasion?”

“Depends on if you’d come with me.” You darted your eyes back to him, his intense stare that usually intimidated others caused your empty chest to flutter. “I could think of quite a few things that we could do.”

His eyebrow quirked up in slight amusement and intrigue, “You truly believe I am in a position to leave?”

“I believe,” you darted your eyes towards his lips, then back to his eyes, “you can do whatever you please.”

He hummed lowly, his eyes also drifting towards your lips, ideas obviously forming in his mind; but both of you knew that with everything going on, there really was no time for such things. “I intend to return to Ansem’s lab and you are welcomed to accompany me.”

Your eyes lit up, “Of course. Anything to get out of--” You cut short when the door of the foyer opened and Saix walked in. Stepping back, you respectfully bowed your head once more. “I would be honored to do so.”

Xemnas huffed with the slightest bit of amusement, so softly that you were sure you were the only person that could pick up on it. He turned to speak with Saix, dealing with another issue as you waited quietly, making sure not to speak over your superiors. The other Members knew you belonged to Xemnas, but you knew it was important to him to keep up appearance as a leader. You listened as he talked, the way he interacted with the others was different than when it was just the two of you behind closed doors. His tone was somehow deeper, more commanding and threatening. He rarely showed emotion, and even with you, it was always subdued, but somehow you felt drawn to that rather than pushed away. 

You smiled softly at him, standing slightly behind Saix as they spoke. His gaze landed on yours for just a moment, his eyes smirking back before going back to Saix. Maybe everything wasn’t so bad, not when you had Xemnas around to keep you company. 

Saix bowed, giving you a nod before he made his way out of the room, leaving you once again with Xemnas. He outstretched his arm, summoning a Corridor of Darkness. It sprouted from the polished floor, pulsating with power. 

“After you,” he motioned his arm towards the portal, and you took the invitation without hesitating. 

You looked around the hazy Corridor once you were through. They always intrigued you with how they swirled and seemingly went on forever. Xemnas was at your side, the entrance closing behind him. Without thinking, you grabbed his hand, finally having a moment with him that was completely your own. He paused briefly, but squeezed your hand in return, interlacing his fingers with yours as he led the way through the Corridor to the bright light at the end that would lead to the lab. 

Everything was silent and still, causing the slightest breath and footstep to echo around you. You glanced up at Xemnas, who kept his gaze on the path ahead. 

“Is something the matter?” He asked, noticing your stare. His low voice rumbled through the vast Corridor. 

“Oh, not at all.” You looked back forward, feeling that familiar swell in your chest and wishing there was a heart in there to intensify the emotion. “Just… grateful to having some time without having to worry about everything happening.” You swallowed hard, deciding to take a leap and brought his hand to your lips, ghosting a kiss over his gloved knuckles. “Thank you for allowing me to come with you.”

He stopped mid step, causing you to pause and look back at him as a warmth crept up your cheeks. In the entirety of your relationship, he had always been the one to initiate contact or affection. It didn’t matter how much you wanted another kiss or to have his hand on you for just a moment longer, he had to be the one in control of it. Yet, just in the last few minutes, you had initiated physical contact twice. 

You cleared your throat, “I’m sorry, I’ll--” you tried to pull back your hand, but he wouldn’t release it. 

You blinked, looking back to him just in time as his lips crashed against yours. A whimper slipped between your locked mouths as he took you over. His arm snaked around your waist, pulling you closer. It was the most passionate you had ever seen him and it was sending you reeling. Your voices echoed through the Corridor, intensifying the sounds and making you want so much more of him. 

When he broke apart for air, your lips barely apart, you whispered, “You sure you don’t want to take that vacation with me?”

A brief breath of laughter escaped him as he pulled away completely. “I would desire nothing more.” He confessed, standing tall as his stoic nature returned.

“Me too,” you half-smiled, knowing it was impossible for either of you to spend any sort of time off with the other. You found yourself wondering what he would even be like if he had no other responsibilities or… what he would be like if he still had a heart.

Your side tracking thoughts were interrupted when Xemnas lifted your hand to his lips, placing a kiss along your knuckles as you had done with him. He kept his eyes locked with yours as he kissed, smirking at the way your face warmed in response.

“Shall we continue?” He asked, releasing your hand and motioning towards the exit of the Corridor.

You clasped your hands in front of you, still feeling the warmth and shivers on your skin from his lips. With a nod, you walked forward, “As you wish.”


	2. Chapter 2

NSFW Xemnas x Fem!Reader

\-----------------------------

You walked around the lab, running your fingertips along the many books organized on the shelves before settling against a polished tabletop, leaning back on your hands as you sat on the edge. Xemnas worked near you, unable to completely keep his hands off of you since you had arrived at the lab. His hand ran along your leg as you sat next to him and the way he glanced at you every so often caused butterflies to ruffle in your stomach. He read through old files and looked at various vials, but you could tell he was distracted. You watched him from your seat, remembering the kiss you had shared in the Corridor. Faint shivers rushed through you at the memory, your lips still tingling as a soft hum slipped between them.

A low laugh rumbled in his chest as the sound. “Is there something on your mind?”

“Hmm, just thinking about that vacation.” You replied with a sigh, “And, maybe what we could do on it.”

He looked over at you, putting down the file in his hand. “Such as?”

“More of what we did in the Corridor would be nice.” You smirked.

He smirked in return, a heated look in his eyes that made a certain spot between your legs throb. “I will be sure to remember that.” He told you, turning back to his work, his smirk growing at the huff you gave in response.

“Or, maybe we can do some more… right now…?” You swallowed hard as he paused, knowing you were trying your luck with being forward. 

You waited, your breath caught in your throat as he turned towards you. Your gaze drifted towards his lips, yearning for them to be against yours as you noticed them tip upwards.   
His hand gripped your chin, the same way he had in the foyer and your lips parted in anticipation. Your eyes slipped shut as he leaned forward, but there was no contact. 

“Only when I am ready for you.” His lips were barely inches from yours as he whispered and if it hadn’t been for his grip on your chin, you would have closed the distance.

Your eyes fluttered open, meeting with his intense amber eyes staring back at you. The lustful glaze over them was enough to tell you that he wanted you just as much. “And when will that be…Lord Xemnas?”

A hum rumbled through him as he inched closer, his hand running up your leg and side. Your breath hitched as his lips were right in front of yours. He had kissed you countless times before, but something felt different about this, as if both of you know it would lead to places neither of you had gone with each other before. The thought alone exhilarated you. 

He paused right before your lips met, thoughts obviously conflicted in his mind. You both knew there was so much that needed to be done, there wasn’t time for this. If anyone were to find out you had distracted the superior, there was sure to be consequences. That is… if anyone found out.

“Take me, Lord Xemnas,” you murmured, your eyes darting between his gaze and lips. 

His lips met with your jawline, the contact making you gasp as you had expected them to meet your mouth. He was firm, slow, making his way down your neck as his hand grabbed the zipper to your jacket and slid it down. You licked your lips, your mouth suddenly dry as you felt the air meeting your bare skin and heard Xemnas’ groan of pleasure that you weren’t wearing anything underneath.

You didn’t dare move your own hands, scared that he would merely back away if you tried to reciprocate what he was doing to you. Instead, you grasped the edge of the table, your fingers clenching when he bit your neck. 

“Xemnas…” you sighed out his name, wanting to sling your head back, but his hand still gripped your chin. 

He pulled back, looking into your half lidded eyes, a warmth on his face that you had never seen before. You moaned as his lips met with yours, the same intensity in them as he had in the Corridor. His hands moved to the sides of your coat to slide it off your shoulders, making it hit the tabletop with a thud that reverberated through the empty lab. 

His arm wrapped around your back, making you arch as he pushed you further against the table, his other hand trailing up your side to your breast. You broke the kiss with a gasp, your head slinging back and eyes sliding shut. His mouth found your neck, already knowing your most sensitive parts as he sucked and nipped at your skin, leaving marks you knew everyone would see. 

A pair of footsteps approaching from down the hall caused both of you to freeze. Xemnas growled lowly, lifting his wrist and surrounding you both in Darkness. When it dissipated, you gasped at the cool sensation on your bare back and your eyes darted around, seeing that you were in a completely different place. Your body grew hot as you realized it was in the main meeting room for the entire Organization. Thirteen white thrones stood in a circle, each one a varying height from the other. You sat on the lowest one, leaned back as Xemnas stood before you, his eyes taking you in while you took in your new surroundings. As your gaze met back with his, you noticed the obvious heat in his eyes. Any hesitation or conflict he felt about doing this had completely vanished. 

Just as you opened your mouth to say something, he turned around, unzipping his coat and sliding it off his shoulders. Your lips parted as your eyes focused on his tight back muscles, your fingers clenching against the arm rests of the chair as you wondered what it would be like to feel them under your fingertips. 

“Stand up,” he ordered, keeping his back to you.

His voice echoed through the empty chamber, vibrating through you and making you shiver. He cleared his throat when you hesitated, and you stood immediately. You had to remember that he was in control. Once you were up, he turned, walking to the throne and sitting down, his eyes roving over you as he passed. He grabbed your wrist, pulling you over to him and you went without complaining, your breath hitching as his gaze focused on your bared breasts.

A whimper slipped from your lips as his ungloved hands took them into their grasp. His touch was warm and firm. You could feel the calluses on his fingertips from years of fighting and the thin scars that peppered his body. The sensation was addicting, and you struggled to level out your breathing as he lavished you at his own pace. His lips met with your collarbone, nipping and running his tongue along your throat.

Your hands tightened at your sides, begging to run over his back, his hair, anywhere you could reach, but he hadn’t given you permission. Deep in your gut, you knew he’d push you away the moment you touched him, even if he wanted you even more than you wanted him. You instead resigned to moaning, your head slinging back as your fingers dug into your palm. 

The moan jumped to a gasp as his tongue circled your nipple, a hum in his throat as he rubbed the other between two of his fingers. He was teasing you, working you up while you couldn’t do a thing about it and he loved it. You could feel his smirk against your skin as he toyed with you, your voice growing louder and reverberating through the empty chamber.

“Xemnas,” you sighed his name, crying out as his hand slid between your legs. 

You trembled, unable to keep yourself from leaning forward as your hands grabbed the armrests of the throne. He hummed, a hint of amusement and satisfaction in his voice as he pulled off your breast, trailing his tongue until he was completely off. 

“You called?” He purred, enjoying this way more than you ever thought he could as his voice made you whimper. 

“P-please, let--” your breath caught as his fingers traced circles between your legs, making you bite your lip with a whine before you could finish, “let me touch you… please.”

He considered your request, not ceasing his ministrations and taking notice of the way your legs were trembling as you stood before him. “On your knees,” he ordered.

Your legs buckled on command, kneeling before him as your eyes met with his. He gripped your chin, kissing you deeply, his tongue sliding against yours as he brought your hand to his hardened shaft. The feeling of it against your palm made you groan in his mouth. You could feel its heat through his pants and the way it throbbed in your touch as you tightened your hold. Xemnas took in a sharp breath as you pressed into him, taking over pleasing him without him needing to ask. This was what you were wanting, to unravel the superior, to make him a moaning mess. The thought alone made you whimper against his lips, before breaking the lock.

“I need more,” you whispered, pleading as you trailed your lips along his jawline. 

He hummed deep and long, leaning back in his throne as your hands fiddled with the latch on his pants. Without a direct refusal, you took it as permission, and undid his pants completely, freeing his shaft. The sight of it caused your mouth to water in anticipation. It was longer than you had imagined, but just as thick, and you licked your lips as you found yourself staring. Xemnas’ hand laced into your hair, grasping it tightly and causing you to moan as he tugged your eyes up to his. 

He leaned forward, biting your bottom lip and roughly running his tongue along it. You whimpered from the intensity, your eyes still slipped shut when he suddenly pulled away and led you back to his cock. His head settled against your lips, you could taste his beaded precum as you flicked your tongue out and lapped his tip. A hiss escaped him, his hand tugging painfully in your hair, but the sensation only spurred you onwards.

Fluttering your eyes open, you watched him. His head lolled back against the throne, his eyes shut and lips parted. He was undone, and you were the one that caused it. You smirked, just as you slowly took him into your mouth. His back arched ever so slightly, the further down you went, his chest heaving as you were making him breathless. 

You loved this

Your tongue lapped around him, running up and down his length that was already encapsulated by your soft lips. You moaned softly, feeling him twitch inside of you as your voice vibrated through him. He was quiet as you suckled him, only the gasping breaths and occasional hiss leaving his lips. His hand pulled at your hair, clenching tighter each time you’d suck just a little bit harder. 

His hips bucked forward, prodding the back of your throat, but that only made you suck harder. You bobbed up and down his entire shaft. Your hands running along his legs and tracing his muscles. He shivered underneath your touch, and you couldn’t get past how attractive he looked as a moaning mess. 

“...Y/N,” he breathed out, your name on his lips in a way that made you whine. 

You pulled off, your tongue sliding against him until you were far enough away. Meeting your eyes with his, you murmured, “Yes, Lord Xemnas?”

“Stand,” he simply told you between his panting breaths. 

You quirked up an eyebrow, kissing his tip one last time before standing up, and smirking at the sharp breath he took in response. 

“Turn around.” 

Why?

The question was in the forefront of your mind, but instead, you nodded and did as your were told, gasping when Xemnas’ hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you back. Without trouble, he hoisted you onto his lap, his cock hard against your backside and breath hot by your ear. You took in a shaking breath, your eyes slipping shut.

His hands traced your body agonizingly slow. Your breasts were back in his hands, kneaded and pinched as you leaned back into him, your voice rising with moans and sighs. His lips were hot against your neck and ear, whispering all the things he couldn’t wait to do to you. You whined, rolling your hips back against him, but a firm pinch to your nipples deterred you from doing it again. 

You instead kept your head rolled back against his shoulder, feeling his fingertips ghosting along your skin. His hand worked at your buckle, undoing it with ease and having you stand up to take your bottoms off completely.

As you kicked away the pants, you felt Xemnas’ eyes focused on you. You stood completely naked in front of him and from the way he was looking at you, there wasn’t an ounce of nervousness in your gut. You stepped forward, climbing on top of him. 

His eyes were focused on your chest, his tongue just about to flick out until you gripped his chin and turned him up to look at you. There was obvious surprise in his eyes, that you had the foolish confidence to attempt something like this, but you were determined just the same. You brought your lips to his, sliding your tongue against his own, your hands finally getting to chance to rove over his chiseled back muscles. He moaned, ever so quietly, into your mouth as you situated yourself over him and slid him inside of you.

His breath hitched, his eyes snapping shut as he fully entered. You moaned, whimpers slipping between your lips with every thrust. You rolled your hips against his, eliciting another hiss, until his hands gripped your hips, his fingers digging almost painfully into your skin. 

You paused, biting your lip from the sensations as you waited for what he was going to do. His eyes locked with yours as he grinded his hips upwards against you. It was slow, deliberate, making sure you felt every inch coming and going over and over again. It was agonizing. 

“X-Xemnas,” you stammered, “P-please…”

He hummed, his chest heaving as his eyes danced over you. “Only when I’m ready for you.”

You whined, trying to roll your hips yourself, but his grip on your hips kept you from being able to move normally. Instead, you leaned forward, devouring his mouth in yours. You bombarded his tongue, sliding and meeting yours with his as your lips sloppily and needily met together. He groaned against you, his pace increasing as your fingers traced his scars, pulling back to kiss each and every one you could reach. His hands slid up your waist and around your back. You took to opportunity and grinded your hips hard against him. He growled, meeting your pace and leaning his head back against the throne as you both neared climax.

You could feel the already overwhelming anticipation coiling in your gut, building further with each thrust and each breathless moan that left the lips of someone that rarely showed any emotion. 

Your Superior

“Xemnas!” You moaned out his name, your hips snapping and tightening as you erupted. 

Your voice echoed around you, mixing with the sound of your bodies meeting together. Xemnas pulled you closer, pounding into you as you came, not caring as you fell limp against him. Your chest was breathless, your body exhausted, but as he continued to thrust into you, the coil in your gut was already returning. 

Cries poured from your lips, his name on your tongue as he brought you up all over again. Your head slung back, your voice booming inside the chamber as somehow the sensations felt even more intense than before. You called his name, moaning and whimpering with even the tiniest things. 

What pushed you over the edge was hearing your name under his breath. His eyes shut, head against the throne and face flushed… He was completely lost in you. 

“Oh Xemnas!” You cried out, your back arching and hands tight in his hair.

He hissed loudly, his hands digging into you as he snapped his hips one last time, both of your bodies alight. You leaned your forehead against his sweat slicked chest, your own chest heaving as you struggled to take in a full breath. Despite the bruises and sore limbs, you loved every second of what had just happened. 

You hummed when you felt his hands running up and down your back. This was a new side of Xemnas, but you couldn't wait to see more.


	3. Chapter 3

The hot water poured down your body and sprayed across the smooth white tile. Steam billowed around you in the large walk-in shower as you hummed while the heat relaxed your overworked muscles. To your surprise, you had been given the afternoon off from missions. You didn’t complain when you received the news, the last month had been nothing but work from morning to night. Within minutes of returning to your quarters, you stripped out of your coat and went to escape to your shower.

Your eyes were closed as you rinsed the soap out of your hair, your hands combing through the soft locks. Over the patter of the water, you heard the unmistakable sound of a Corridor sprouting a few feet behind you. Your eyes didn’t need to open to feel Xemnas’ presence step out of the portal. A smirk tipped the corner of your lips as the Corridor dissipated, still feeling his presence even though neither of you spoke up. Instead, you ran your hands down the sides of your body, allowing him to look you over.

Since your afternoon together a few weeks ago, things had been hectic. The two of you rarely had a chance to share more than a fleeting glance or quick kiss behind closed doors, but you clung to those peaceful moments like a lifeline. 

A gasp slipped between your lips as his cool hands wrapped around your waist, his bare body pressed up against your back. You hadn’t even noticed him taking off his coat, but you didn’t question it as his lips trailed along your neck. Your hand slid up his arm, lacing into his hair, as you lolled your head to the side to allow him more room to kiss.

“Shouldn’t you be delegating missions with Saix?” You asked, sucking in a sharp breath when he nipped at the nape of your neck.

He hummed against your skin, his voice vibrating through you. “Were you not the one that told me I could do whatever I pleased?”

Your smirk grew, your hand tightening in his hair. “I didn’t think you’d ever actually take me up on it.”

A chuckle rumbled through his chest as his hands traced up your sides to your breasts, taking them into his grasp and causing a soft mewl of a moan to escape you. “I will take whatever I please. Including you.”

“You’re always more than welcomed,” you sighed pleasurably, turning your head to look into his amber gaze, until your eyes drifted to his lips.

He smirked, meeting your mouth with his and humming as you sighed against him. His tongue slid along yours, the sensation causing you to feel weak in the knees, as your legs trembled. Your already heated body warmed further, overwhelmed from his hands kneading your breasts, his tongue against yours, and the stream of hot water pounding your sensitive skin. His hand pinched your nipple between his fingers, causing you to moan in his mouth, before his touch trailed further down your body. Your gut coiled in anticipation as his fingertips dipped into your navel and then traced teasing circles around your thighs. He already knew how to drive you wild, he knew it the first time you were ever together, and he used it to his advantage.

You broke the kiss, gasping out a moan. Your legs trembled, your knees giving out, but he held you up, pressing you tighter against him. Despite your eyes being shut, you could feel his stare as his eyes looked you over and the pleasurable hum vibrating in his chest that he had you all to himself, once again. 

A cry erupted from your throat when his fingers dipped between your legs. You hadn’t realized how much you had missed his touch. It was intoxicating. 

“X-Xemnas,” you moaned out his name, your head slung back against his shoulder. 

You could feel his smirk against your neck, his hardening shaft rubbing your backside, and you suspected you could have felt his pounding heartbeat if he had one. 

“Yes?” He asked, his breath right beside your ear, causing you to shiver.

“Take me,” you repeated the same words you had said your first time together. “Make me yours.”

“You already are…” he purred, his fingers sliding inside of you. “Every part of you…” You moaned as he pushed further, his thumb teasing your clit. “Belongs to me…”

Your hips rolled against his hand, your moans reverberating off the tiles. His lips went back to your neck, sucking, biting, leaving marks that you knew he would be admiring for days afterwards. 

Swallowing hard, you forced out the words under your breath, “Prove it.”

You whined as his fingers slid out of you, but gasped as he spun you around and hoisted you off your feet, his hands gripping your thighs. You hadn’t been sure exactly what was happening, your mind already in a haze, until your back met with the tiled wall and Xemnas plunged himself inside of you. A gasping moan escaped you, your back arching and hands tightening along his back. There was nothing slow, no warning, just pure passion and lust as he delved in and out of you. His breath was hot against your skin, his lips nipping and roughly kissing every inch he could reach as you melted into a moaning mess. Your breasts bounced with each thrust, your back hitting the wall harder and harder, but the impact only heightened the sensations of him pushing you closer and closer to the edge. 

By the way his breath shook and how he moaned your name under his breath, you knew he was near it, too. With all the focus you could manage, you rolled your hips against his, both of you erratically pushing the other deeper. Your voices mixed with the sounds of the shower and your skin meeting together with every thrust, all of it echoing, vibrating through you. 

With a gasp, your hips snapped forward, every muscle tightening as you nerves exploded with fireworks. Xemnas’ name poured from your lips, your head slung back against the wall as he continued to pound into you, until he froze, his body shaking. He buried his face in your neck, his moans throbbing through you as you both rode out your climax. His legs trembled as he lowered to the floor, both of you breathless. 

He pulled back from your neck, your half lidded eyes meeting with his. His hand reached up to your face, his thumb grazing your bottom lip. You kissed it, your gaze never leaving his. 

“W-why---” you swallowed, taking in a full breath, “don’t we do that more often?”

A smirk tugged the corner of his lips as he leaned forward and kissed you. It was softer than usual, the lust and dominance subdued. As he pulled away, he whispered, “I would take you daily if I were able.”

You hummed, a smile curving your lips as you kissed him again. “Come to bed with me?”

He pulled away, his smirk gone as you had once again managed to render him speechless. 

“Stay here with me.” You told him, your smile growing as you gained more confidence. “Keep me warm tonight, before we have to go back to reality.” You ran your hand up his arm, resting it along his face. “You might even get to take me a couple more times, or maybe I can even take you.” An eyebrow quirked up, causing Xemnas to huff with the slightest bit of amusement.

He looked away, conflicted as he considered your words. “I would desire nothing more.” He admitted, looking back to you and your flushed cheeks. “However---”

You cut him off, pressing your lips against his. “I know…” You whispered when you parted. “Maybe… another time.”

He hummed, leaning his forehead against yours as his eyes slid shut. The patter of the shower filled the silence as you simply took the other’s presence in. You gently ran your hands up and down his back, feeling his tensed muscles underneath your fingertips. 

“You carry so much on your shoulders…” You whispered, kneading his shoulders and hearing him hum in response. “Even Lord Xemnas can’t catch a break.”

He chuckled softly, looking up and meeting his lips with yours once more, before he began moving to stand. “I am afraid I must head back.”

“Of course.” You strained a smile up at him, already missing his warmth. The heat of the water didn’t compare to him. “Thank you for the visit, Lord Xemnas.”

The corner of his lips tipped in amusement and with a flick of his wrist, Darkness surrounded him and his garments were back on his body. “I hope you rest well.” He told you, before disappearing in a Corridor. 

You leaned back against the shower wall once he was gone, letting out a sigh as your body still tingled from his touch. It was going to take you quite a while to get used to they way he made you feel. 

Content, wanted, even… cared for?

You shook away the thought, pushing yourself to your feet and shutting off the water. Grabbing a towel, you wrapped it around your body, making your way back into your room to rest the night away with thoughts of a certain Superior filling your dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

“Lord Xemnas,” you spoke up, your voice echoing through the halls where Xemnas gazed out the tall windows at the moon.

He glanced over, nodding his head towards you as you came to a stop beside him. “What do you need, Y/N?” 

“Saix gave me the day off.” You told him, smirking at his quirked eyebrow, already knowing what was on his mind. “I was thinking that maybe I could take you on that little vacation now.”

The corner of his lips tipped into the slightest smile. “That is an intriguing request.” He looked back out at the moon, taking in a deep breath. “However--”

“Don’t tell me you’re too busy,” you interrupted him, about to cross your arms before you saw the way he darted his attention to you. “OH, um, I apologize,” you stepped back, bowing respectfully, “Lord Xemnas.”

With how close you had become with Xemnas, there were times you forgot that he was still your Superior. You kept your gaze down, awaiting his decision silently. He didn’t reply right away, a low hum in his chest as he looked you over and then back out to the sky. 

“Do you have a place in mind?” He eventually broke the tension, his question bringing your eyes back to his staring back at you.

You opened and closed your mouth, before admitting. “Well, no, actually. I don’t know that many worlds outside of the ones we get sent on missions to.”

He nodded with a low hum. “I may have one in mind.”

“Oh?” Your lips curved into a smile as you stepped back forward and grabbed his hands. “And where would Lord Xemnas like to take me?”

A huff of amusement escaped him as he gripped your chin, his eyes drifting to your lips that parted at the thought of him kissing you again. He sensed the anticipation, and merely smirked as he summoned a Corridor. His hand loosened on your face, about to pull away, but you grabbed his wrist keeping him there. 

“You are becoming foolish in your confidence.” He warned, the smirk curving the edge of his lips sent a thrill of shivers through you.

“It’s worked out for me so far.” You smirked in return, stepping forward so your body was just in front of his. “You could always put me in my place.”

A low hum growled in his chest as he leaned forward, his lips a scant distance from yours where you could feel his hot breath as he whispered. “Only when I’m ready for you.”

Your eyes slipped shut, a shaking breath escaping you. There weren’t enough words to describe how much you wanted his lips pressed against yours, his hands gripping your hips as he… A whining moan came from your throat at just the thought. Just as you opened your mouth to urge him forward, he released his hold on your face and disappeared into the Corridor. You stumbled as he left, yearning for his warmth and touch. Grumbling under your breath, you followed him into the Corridor. 

He looked your way as you entered, that smirk on his lips making you grumble even more. He knew exactly what he was doing to you. As he continued walking, you jogged to meet his pace, your hands clasped in front of you to keep yourself from grabbing his hand and inciting more of his teasing. 

“How long until you’re ready?” You asked.

“Hmmm,” he hummed, “Longer now.”

You winced, falling silent as you mentally berated yourself for trying your luck just a few too many times. The Corridor swirled around you as you walked, your footsteps echoing along with your faint huffs of breath.

Glancing up at Xemnas, you saw his eyes focused forward towards the light at the end. His smirk was gone, something else entirely on his mind. There was a weary look in his amber eyes, that passion and intimidating drive occasionally wavered when it was just the two of you. 

“What is it you hope to discover by staring?” He asked, making you flustered as you looked back forward.

“N-Nothing, apologies…” You muttered, your hands tightening in front of you. Taking in a breath, you asked. “Where are you taking me?”

“A world called Neverland.” He simply replied, not offering any more information about it other than its name.

“Neverland,” you repeated, “I’ve never heard of it. How do you know about it?”

You glanced up at him, but he remained silent. Letting out a breath, you focused back forward and walked through the rest of the Corridor in silence. As you exited, you were immediately met with salt tinged air and the sound of waves crashing along the shore. Your lips parted at the sight of the shimmering ocean before you, perfectly reflecting the warming sunset. Turning around your saw a thick forest of numerous trees and plants you had never seen before, all of it trailing up a tall rocky mountain. 

“This is beautiful,” you whispered, glancing over at Xemnas where he watched you a few feet away, the hint of a smile on his lips. You smiled back, the heavy tension in the Corridor vanished and you somehow felt light and suddenly carefree. Letting out a soft laugh, you admitted, “I don’t know why, but I almost feel… Like a child again.”

He hummed, “That is the nature of the world.” He walked forward towards the forest, “Come.”

You followed after him, giving one last glance towards the ocean before you disappeared in the thick brush. Xemnas didn’t say much as he walked, but kept the soft smile as you pointed things out and mused about random thoughts and details of the world. The sun continued to set, until you could see the speckle of stars appearing in the sky through the breaks in the trees. Streaks of moonlight beamed through the clusters of leaves, illuminating your path as Xemnas led the way. 

“You seem like you’ve walked this path quite a few times before.” You noted, admiring a glowing flower as you passed it.

“I have.” He simply told you, “I’ve come to this world quite often.”

“Can you tell me about it?” You asked.

He shook his head, “Only when I am ready.”

You frowned at his use of that phrase again, but didn’t say anything against it. Looking around, you noticed more and more plants glowing with a golden sparkle. “Do the plants usually light up like this?” You asked.

Xemnas stopped, glancing over his shoulder to see what you were referring to. “Those are not the plants.”

“They’re not?” You asked with a soft voice, kneeling down towards a bell shaped flower that seemed to be glowing from the inside. 

You gently grabbed the petal, peeking inside and gasped. A tiny human with sheer, sparkling wings sat inside. When its eyes met with yours it gasped and flew away, leaving behind a trail of shimmering gold behind it. 

“Fairies?” You asked, eyes widened and a grin pulling at your lips.

The soft jingle of bells rang around you as fairies came out of their hiding spot and flew towards Xemnas. Somehow, they knew him, at least to the point of being comfortable around him. The sight caused your mouth to fall agape in awe. Golden orbs floated in the air, sparkling as they jingled their greetings to Xemnas. He didn’t say anything in response, simply nodded as you took the sight in. 

The fairies began to surround you as well, their light illuminating the dark forest. It was breathtaking. You looked over to Xemnas, seeing a soft uncommon smile on his lips as he watched you. The glow of the fairies cast a warmth over him. The color of his amber eyes accentuated and you felt yourself entranced by his gaze.

“What?” You asked with a laugh, your voice soft.

He looked away, his eyes sliding shut as he hummed. “You are quite captivating.”

His words rung through you, causing a flutter of unfamiliar emotions in your chest as you let out a shaking breath. He turned to continue down the path and you immediately followed. The fairies continued to surround you, lighting your path until you reached a clearing and they escaped back into the forest. 

You hadn’t realized how high up you had climbed as you came out on the cliff side. Plush grass covered the uneven ground, surrounding a pond that glistened from the moonlight. A thin stream poured out from its edge, trickling down the side of the mountain as a waterfall. You walked to the water’s edge, listening to the sound of it splashing against the rocks as you admired the view. The beach was far in the distance, the waves crashing against the sand where you could see a group of women swimming along the shore. From the shimmering tails, you could only assume that they were mermaids. 

“This place…” You whispered, shaking your head in disbelief as you smiled. “It’s extraordinary.”

“Yes,” Xemnas agreed, coming up beside you. “It is unlike any world I have ever seen before.”

“I haven’t seen any other Nobodies or Heartless here,” you noted, glancing up at him. “Shouldn’t there be if you’ve been here before?”

He hummed, looking out towards the ocean horizon where the water met with the starry sky. “I suppose… You could think of this place as a haven.”

You blinked, turning towards him. “A… haven? You have one of those?”

The slightest huff of amusement escaped him as he met his eyes with yours. 

“Sorry,” you laughed softly, “Just never expected my Superior to have one. Especially…” You looked back out to the ocean, watching the mermaids. “A place like this.”

“I discovered it by chance and found it serves as a proper place to think.” He explained, looking away when you brought your eyes to his. 

Was he… trying to be open with you?

“That’s why the fairies seemed familiar with you” You noted, “And how you knew the perfect path to get up here.”

He hummed, not saying anything else.

“Xemnas…” You spoke softly, lifting your hand to put on his arm, but you paused. Instead, you gently grabbed his hand with yours. “I…” your voice choked, you weren’t exactly sure what you wanted to say to him. 

His eyes were still averted from yours, his hand limp in yours. Something about this moment seemed… new, important even, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on what it was. 

Taking in a deep breath, you decided to go with something that both of you were comfortable with. “Kiss me…”

He darted his gaze to yours, seeing the soft smile tugging your lips and the almost pleading look in your gaze. “You are still being foolish.” He reminded you, his eyes drifting to your lips regardless.

“Maybe being foolish isn’t such a bad thing.” You countered, your smile melding into a smirk at the rumbling chuckle he gave in response.

He turned towards you, his hand escaping your grasp to grip your chin, as he always did. The flutter of emotions from before returned as you stepped forward to close the distance between your bodies. His eyes danced over your face, focusing on your mouth. 

“Perhaps not…” He murmured, just before his lips met with yours.


	5. Chapter 5

You lay back on the bed in your chambers, sprawled out on top of the cover as faint shivers trembled through your bare, satisfied body. Your eyes absently watched Xemnas as he pulled on his black coat and straightened up his image. By looking at him, one would have no idea of what he had just done with you moments ago. He caught your stare out of the corner of his eyes and chuckled.

“I have much to do.” he spoke up. “I was not given a day off as you were.”

You sat up with a soft laugh. “Why do you say that?”

“You were about to request I stay with you.” He clarified, turning towards you as his eyes drifted over your body, making you warm.

“You know me too well,” you smiled, looking away as your face warmed. “But I know I was already asking a lot when I got you to take the vacation with me today. So I understand.” You traced your finger along the stitching in the comforter. “If… you did stay though.” You looked back to him with a quirked eyebrow and soft smirk as you got up on your knees and went over to the edge of the bed where he was standing. “I could certainly make it worth your while.”

You laced your hands behind his neck and pressed your body against his. He simply watched you, keeping his arms at his sides as the corner of his lips tipped into a smirk. 

“I’d certainly like the chance to help make this a night for you to remember.” You continued, closing the distance and pressing your lips against his jaw. 

“I see you are heeding none of my warnings.” He spoke lowly, but you could hear the lust in his voice, making you hum.

“You could always put me in my place.” You whispered near his ear, kissing the hot skin along his neck.

A low laugh rumbled in his chest, before he muttered, “Foolish girl…”

Before your next breath, his hand fisted in your hair, tugging your head back. His mouth met with the curve of your neck, biting and sucking harder than he had ever done before. A moan erupted from your throat as your hands clenched along his back, your gut throbbing with a whole new load of anticipation.

“X-Xemnas…” You whimpered out his name. 

Chills spread through you, the thought of his hands roughly forcing you back down to the bed to make you his caused a whine to slip out. You rolled your hips forward, only to be met with air. A gasp escaped you as your fell forward, almost completely off the bed, before you managed to catch yourself. The warmth that you had been pressed up against had vanished. You looked around the room, your chest heaving, but Xemnas was nowhere to be seen. He used a Corridor to disappear when you wanted him most.

“Bastard…” You bit under your breath, wrapping your arms around yourself as your body throbbed with want.

You fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as your hands eventually began trailing over your body. If Xemnas wasn’t going to do it, you could at least take care of yourself. No matter how your fingers tugged your own nipples or slicked across your folds, it didn’t compare to the way Xemnas did it. His touch was intoxicating. Firm, rough, passionate… the memories made you moan and you cried out his name as you rode out your own climax, but as the shivers faded away, you were still left feeling unsatisfied.

Almost an hour passed before you drifted off into a restless sleep, mixed between bothered and aroused by Xemnas’ game with you. The following morning came and you awoke from a throb of need between your legs. It didn’t help that the entire night you couldn’t stop imagining all the things you wanted Xemnas to do to you. Even with touching yourself before you got up for a shower, it only ended with you yearning for him more.

You grumbled as you left your room and joined the other members in the main lounge, awaiting Saix’s orders for your new missions. Xemnas caught your eye, standing near the window where the moonlight cascaded over him. The sight made you warm, your body tingling as his amber eyes met with yours across the room. He simply smirked, knowingly looking you over as his gaze drifted down your body and caused your legs to tremble ever so slightly.

“Y/N,” Saix’s voice sliced through your trance and you blinked, looking over to see him eyeing you with a deep frown. “Did you hear your mission?”

Clearing your throat, you shook your head. “N-No, sorry. I was distracted.”

Saix’s frown deepened further as he sighed and turned away. “You’re to go to Wonderland with Xigbar.”

“Xigbar…” You repeated the name, inwardly groaning as you glanced over to him as he sent you his half-assed salute and a cocky smirk. “Great…”

“Let’s get goin, Sweetheart!” Xigbar clapped his hand on your shoulder, summoning a Corridor.

You clenched your jaw, grabbing his wrist and shoving it off of you. “Let’s get this over with.” You muttered, glancing back at Xemnas, before you disappeared into the Corridor. 

Xigbar chuckled, used to your attitude that he thoroughly enjoyed riling up. You kept your eyes forward, walking ahead towards the other end of the Corridor and remembering the kiss you shared with Xemnas inside it a few weeks prior. The slightest smile tipped your lips at the memory, until your body reminded you of how deeply it wanted Xemnas.

A hand grabbed your collar, tugging it to the side to reveal the dark bruise Xemnas left the night before. “I see things have been getting spicy with the Superior, huh?” Xigbar remarked.

You scoffed, shoving him away. “It’s none of your business.”

“Maybe not,” he shrugged. “But gotta say I’m surprised there aren’t more marks like that on you. One night with me and you’d be covered.” You stopped in shock, watching as he turned to face you and tipped up your chin. “They don’t call me the Marksman for nothin.” 

With a scowl, you smacked away his hand, loathing the way your body pulsed at his words. “Do you seriously think it’s a good idea to try that with me?” You pushed past him, stomping towards the other end of the Corridor. “If Lord Xemnas finds out--”

“Don’t gotta remind me not to play with the boss’s toys, sweetheart.” He interrupted, “I’ll just wait my turn like everybody else.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” You bit, glancing back at him over your shoulder.

“Can’t expect the boss to keep using the same toy forever, can you?” He pointed out, walking ahead of you and spinning around to walk backwards, that same damn smirk curling his lips. “The moment he’s bored of you, he’ll toss you out for the next best thing.”

Your fists clenched, a disgust and irritation coiling inside you. “Fuck off!” You growled. “Don’t act like you know anything about this!”

He laughed, “Looks like I struck a nerve!” He waved you off, spinning on his heel to keep walking. “Just trying to save you the heartache, or really, lack thereof. The ole boss don’t care about you or anyone.” He glanced over his shoulder, eyeing you. “No matter how hot the package.”

You resisted the urge to wrap your arms around yourself, wanting to disappear from his gaze. Averting your eyes, you muttered, “He’s not like that.” But you weren’t sure where the words came from.

“Oh really now?” He chuckled, sending you a salute. “Be sure to let me know how it all goes when you tell him that.” Letting out a loud sigh, he added, “In the meantime, I’ll just enjoy the show.”

An uneasiness festered inside you. Since things had started between you and Xemnas, it had always been physical. There was that emptiness you both shared, and something about being together made it disappear, if even for a little while. But after Neverland… maybe there was something more. Something more than just using each other for a fleeting high. Swallowing hard, you shook away the thought, ignoring the nauseous feeling in the pit of your stomach. These thoughts would have to wait. You had a mission to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Your footsteps echoed through the empty halls as you wandered aimlessly. After hours of tossing and turning in your bed, you opted for stretching your legs in an attempt to distract your racing thoughts. Xigbar’s words from the mission earlier that day rang through your mind, giving you a migraine and a knot in your gut that tightened with each reiteration. 

All you were to Xemnas was a toy. You knew that, but for some reason, hearing it from that cocky bastard affected you way more than you wanted to admit. The entire mission you were on edge, distracted by his taunting and trying to make sense of the unfamiliar sensation in your chest. It was rare you’d perceive anything other than pure nothingness inside of you, it was those moments with Xemnas that made you actually feel something. This time though, it was different. You felt… lost, uneasy, nervous even… and you couldn’t seem to shake it.

When you returned from the mission, Xemnas was in the foyer with the others, but you couldn’t even bring yourself to make eye contact. You averted your eyes and went straight to your room, not even bothering to debrief your mission to Saix. As you had hopped into the shower, part of you had hoped Xemnas would appear, like he had before, but you were left alone with your thoughts.

You pulled your coat tighter around yourself as you made your way outside. There was always an unearthly chill to The World That Never Was and right now it was affecting you more than usual. Your coat itself was unzipped for once, your thin garments peeking through underneath. It wasn’t anything special, just something comforting and loose that barely covered your hips.

Stopping at the railing, you gazed up at the moon. You weren’t sure if it gave you a sense of comfort or only made your feel more unease the longer you gazed at it. 

“You never debriefed on your mission.” Xemnas’ deep voice behind you made your shiver.

Taking in a breath, you slowly turned around. He stood a few feet away from you, his amber eyes looking you over and reading every little nuance in your body language. You knew he was easily deciphering what was wrong with you, and it both unsettled you and made that unfamiliar emotion flutter in your chest as his eyes met back with yours, awaiting your reply.

“I…” you stopped short, averting your gaze. “Xigbar said he would handle it and I was tired.”

“Yet, here you are on your own, wandering the world in silence.” He pointed out, his eyebrow quirking up ever so slightly. “What ails you?”

“Nothing gets past you.” A soft, bitter laugh covered the emotion in your voice. Shaking your head, you turned back to the railing. “It’s nothing to worry Lord Xemnas over.”

A silence spread between you as your hands tightened along the railing. You heard his footsteps come closer until his body pressed up against yours. His breath was against your ear, your own breath shaking as your eyes slipped shut. Gloved hands ghosted along your arms, until his hands met with the railing beside yours. 

“Foolish girl,” he whispered, the slightest whimper coming from your throat. “You should know better than to lie to your Superior.”

His words, his voice, it all shot straight to your core where your legs throbbed for his touch. Despite everything, you still ached for him. 

Swallowing hard, you stammered, “W-what am I to you?”

Immediate regret rinsed through you the moment the words slipped out, but you had to know. You could only take this ignorant bliss for so long. 

He hummed, his lips a scant distance from your bared neck. “You’re mine.” He grazed along the crook of your neck, making you tremble. “Is there more you desire?”

“I...I don’t know,” you breathed out, sucking in a breath when his lips met with the mark he had left there the night before. “I just…” Your voice trailed off, your head lolling back against his shoulder to allow him more room to roam.

“Where do these thoughts come from?” He asked before gently sucking the same mark on your neck, causing the slightest spike of pained pleasure to course through you.

“I-I---” You tried to find the words, your voice lowering into a hum as his hands moved to your hips. 

“Who put them there?” He asked again, his voice even lower.

You swallowed hard, before admitting with a whisper, “X-Xigbar… on the way to the mission today…”

 

Xemnas paused, and your breath shook. He pulled back from your neck and turned you around. You averted your gaze from his amber eyes, until he gripped your chin and moved you to meet his gaze. Your lips partially parted from the intensity in his eyes, momentarily recalling the same look when he was between your legs the night before. 

“What did he say to you?” He asked.

Your eyes drifted to his mouth as you found yourself licking your lips. “That…” you spoke hoarsely, wishing his mouth was against your own. “All I am to you is a toy.” Your eyes went back to his, the intensity unchanged. “That once you’re tired of me, you’ll toss me away and he’ll get his chance.”

His eyes narrowed and grip tensed. 

“That’s not --- true, is it?” You asked, hating how rattled you were by it, but you needed to know.

You gasped as his lips crashed into yours, pushing you back against the railing. A whimper escaped you as his tongue bombarded yours, taking control of the entire kiss as you melted in his grasp. There was such a ferocity in his touch, as he bit and sucked on your lips, his hand sliding from your chin to behind your neck, pulling you even closer. Your hands gripped his coat along his chest, wishing it was off so you could feel his warm skin against yours. It was moments like this that made you feel that there were still true emotions, even for a Nobody.

He broke your lock, both of you breathing heavily as your eyes danced over his face.

“You will never belong to anyone other than me.” He spoke low and heavy, an obvious superiority in his voice that made you breathless.

That flutter filled your chest again, your hands sliding up to his face and pulling him back to your lips. He took in the slightest breath in surprise, but met your passion with just as much vigor as he wrapped his arm around your back and pressed you up against him and the hardening bulge in his coat. 

You broke the kiss with a gasp as you fell back on a bed, darting your eyes around as you realized Xemnas had used a Corridor to bring you to his chambers. That same flutter of emotions rushed through you as you playfully bit your lip and looked back to him standing over you, unzipping his coat with a smirk tipping his lips. 

“This is my first time in your chambers.” You noted, eyes roving over him as his coat crumbled to the floor. 

“You won’t be here for long,” he murmured, climbing over you and kissing your neck. “Just until I am finished with you.”

Shivers coursed through you as you whispered, “By all means. I’m yours.”

He hummed, muttering against your skin, “Foolish girl.”

His hand traced your body, the thin fabric heightened every little touch as his thumb circled your nipple down to your thigh. Your back arched, a moan filling the room. From his simple caress, your body was singing in praise that it was finally being touched. 

Pulling back, his eyes met with yours, smirking as his fingers slipped under your short, loose dress, to trace the hem of your underwear. You whined, wanting to roll your head back against the bed, but he gripped your chin, keeping your eyes locked as his fingers dipped beneath the hem to tease your soaking folds. 

“Xemnas,” you rasped out his name, your eyes slipping shut as he teasingly circled your clit with his fingertips.

He hummed, a sense of pure satisfaction in his tone as he ordered, “Eyes open.”

You obeyed on command, gasping out a moan when he slid his fingers further down in response. His smirk grew, his eyes taking in every little reaction as he toyed with you and slid his fingers inside of you. Your chest heaved, eyes unable to break away from his as he merely watched you squirm under his ministrations.

Nothing else existed spare for the two of you in that moment. Every push inside of you, every smirk, or slick of his thumb against your folds, it was pure perfection. His eyes stared into you, seeing the things you wouldn’t dare show anyone else. But with him… You bared it openly for him, fully knowing he could use it to his advantage at any time. 

A whine escaped as he slid out his fingers from inside of you, and you felt the immediate emptiness. You wanted to ask why he had stopped, but the look in his eyes told you that he had other plans for you. Grabbing your hips, he lifted you up and slid off your panties, tossing them aside before he spread apart your legs. You sucked in a sharp breath, unable to keep the smile from growing on your face, or the pure anticipation building in your gut as he knelt in front of you.

He wasted no time being gentle or working you up even more. Instead he devoured you. His tongue swirled and darted inside of you. His lips covered you entirely, sucking and groaning at your taste as his eyes stayed locked with yours. 

Before you could even fathom the sensation, your body shook, a cry erupting from your throat as every nerve inside of you burst. “Xemnas!” You moaned his name, clutching the sheets and struggling to keep your eyes on him as he drank every drop of your climax. 

Without waiting for you to fully come down, he stood back up, lifting your hips off the bed and delving himself inside of you. His cock filled you completely, causing another cry to break out of you as your back arched completely off the bed. 

His name slipped endlessly from your lips, your head falling back until you heard him growl in warning to keep your eyes on his. He kept that smirk on his lips, even as he groaned and hissed in pleasure. His amber gaze remained locked with yours as he pushed himself in and out of you relentlessly, your entire body rocking with each thrust.

Gasping moans filled the room, the pleasure in your gut ready to burst all over again as he dug his fingers into your hips and shoved deep inside of you. He froze, as far inside of you as he could go as his head slung back and lips parted. Your breath left, a rise of emotions filling you right before you climaxed alongside him. Hips rolled against the other as you moaned the others’ name, trying to draw out the high as long as possible, before Xemnas stumbled forward, catching himself over you. 

You couldn’t stop yourself from letting out the softest giggle, lacing your hands behind his neck and lifting up to meet your lips with his. 

“I think I like being your toy.” You whispered, grinning as he huffed in amusement. 

“You are much more than a mere toy.” He assured you, smirking as he lowered you back down to the bed and kissed along your neck. 

He stopped along the mark he had left the night before, licking it before he suckled the skin, as if making sure it wouldn’t fade away. You hummed, running your fingers up and down his back. This was what made it all worth it, being in his arms, being lavished in a way you never were even when you were alive. It was perfect.

You stayed there with him for a while longer, until you were taken back to your own chambers. Tried as you might, you couldn’t convince him to stay there with you, no matter how tantalizing you made it sound. The rest of the night went blissfully as you fell to slumber with dreams of your Superior. 

The following morning you made your way back to the foyer to receive your missions. Part of you was dreading it as when you were paired with a Member the day before, it was likely you’d be paired with them again. As you entered, however, Xigbar was nowhere to be seen. The rest of the Members were scattered along the couches, some of them by the window or bickering with Saix about their missions, but Xigbar was the only one absent. Something about it caused a rise of satisfaction in your gut, but you couldn’t quite figure out why until you met your eyes with Xemnas’ across the room. The smirk on his lips was all your needed to know that things had been taken care of.

Toy or not, you were beginning to be rather fond of your relationship with your Superior.


	7. Chapter 7

You stood at the opening of the cave, watching the pouring rain right outside your haven. It poured down the jagged rocks, rustled the leaves of the trees in the forest, and forced animals to run for cover from the sudden storm. Thunder rolled through the dark clouds, the occasional bolt of lightning in the distance caught your eye. 

The crackling of a fire grabbed your attention as you looked over your shoulder, seeing Xemnas knelt beside the makeshift fire pit further in the cave. The glow of flames sparked in his palm as he ignited the wood. He looked up at you once the flames were going strong, his amber eyes seeming to illuminate from the fire. You were on a mission with him, to a world you had never been to before. Shortly after arriving it had began pouring rain and rather than escape in a Corridor, Xemnas led you over to a nearby cave. 

Both of your coats were off, soaked from the storm and laid flat beside the fire. You were thankful you decided to wear a tank top under your coat for once, not that you minded Xemnas seeing you without clothes on, it was just nice to have something on to keep you warm. 

You sent him a soft smile before you looked back outside. There wasn’t any sign that the storm would pass any time soon, and part of you hoped it would stay for a while. Any uninterrupted time with Xemnas was something you treasured. You hummed as warm arms wrapped around your waist. Leaning back, you rested against Xemnas’ bare chest, looking over to see him gazing out at the world. The sight made you smile as your shivering body warmed the longer you looked at him. 

Sliding your hands along his arms, you traced your lips along his jawline. You tried to turn to face him, but his arms tightened around you, keeping you in place. A whine of protest slipped out of you, but it faltered once his lips captured yours. No matter how many times he kissed you, you found yourself melting everytime. The passion never faltered as he nipped at your bottom lip, his tongue sliding against yours. By the time he pulled away you were breathless, eyes slipped shut and lips parted.

“Come,” he simply told you, unwrapping his arms around you and leading you towards the fire with his hand pressed against the small of your back. 

You welcomed the heat from the flames, sitting down in front of the fire pit once Xemnas removed his hand from your back. “Do you think the storm will be here long?” You asked, trying to form some sort of conversation.

“Long enough,” he told you as he situated himself behind you.

Wasting no time, you leaned back into him, resting your head against his chest as you looked outside to the rain and listened to his breathing. “Why have you brought me here?” You asked him. “I don’t think I’ve ever been to this world.”

“It is called the Forest of Spirits,” He told you as he pushed your hair away from your shoulder. His lips were a scant distance from your bare neck, his breath tickling your skin as he spoke. “There is much power here, and I wish to acquire it.”

You shivered, taking in a sharp breath as your eyes slipped shut. “W-what sort of power?”

He hummed, nearing your ear, “So many questions.” You bit back a whimper as he licked the curve of your ear. “You will know when I am ready.”

“Y-Yes, Lord Xemnas,” you breathed out without protest, your hands tightening along his legs on either side of you. His hum in response as he kissed along your neck caused a certain spot between your legs to throb. In that moment, you couldn’t care less about why you were there, you just wanted him. “What do you plan to do in the meantime?”

“Whatever I please,” he murmured against your skin, his hands running along the sides of your waist.

“Please do,” you nearly begged him, never tiring of the way his hands felt against you. The way his lips nipped at your skin, marking you as his own. It had been far too long since theast time in his arms. 

A sharp gasp slipped out of you as his hands reached your breasts. His fingertips barely grazed your nipples, giving you the faintest wave of shivers before they trailed back down your waist. Opening your eyes, you watched his hands as they reached your legs, pushing apart your knees so he could easily reach any part of you he wished. You didn’t fight it, instead you bit your lip, your fingers ever so slightly digging into his legs beside you as you waited to see what he had planned for you. 

He traced along your thighs, his breath against your ear as he occasionally kissed and suckled your neck. You swallowed hard, simply watching as he toyed with you, feeling his length hardening against your back. The sound of the crackling flames and the rolling thunder outside, it all barely registered over the sound of your panting breaths of anticipation. 

Did he know there would be a storm today?

Your thoughts didn’t manage to reach your lips as his hand finally met its mark between your legs. He knew just how to tease you, running his fingers in faint circles, before suddenly pressing down to cause a jolt of pleasure and a gasping moan that echoed off the walls of the cave. He hummed, smirking as he nipped at the curve of your neck. His other hand slid back up your waist, grasping your breast and fondling your nipple between his fingers. 

Hips bucked against his hand, begging for more. Every time your hips jerked forward, he would lighten his touch and whisper what a foolish girl you were against your neck. 

“Lord Xemnas…” you rasped out his name, back arching as he pinched your breast in response. “Take me… please.”

His hand left your breast, gripping your chin and turning your face to his. “Only when I am ready for you…” He muttered as he captured your lips in his. 

You moaned in his mouth, feeling his fingers slip past your pants’ line and panties. He knew your folds better than you did, slicking through and gently pinching them between his fingers until you cried out in pleasure. He swallowed your voice each time with his mouth, devouring you as his other hand went back to your breasts, roughly tugging and kneading them into his grasp. Your hand laced into his hair, pulling him back from your mouth so you could kiss and moan against his neck. 

His breath shook, yet he didn’t fight it as you sucked the curve of his neck. If he could mark you, surely you could do the same to him. The thought of seeing that bruise on him for everyone to see pushed you over the edge. You moaned, biting down on his skin and causing him to bite back his own moan as he rasped out your name. Your hips rocked against his fingers, wishing they were deep inside of you as he pushed you through your climax. 

“M-more,” you pleaded between kisses to the mark on his neck. Pulling back, you looked into his half lidded eyes before kissing him. “Please…” You whined against his lips.

“Undo your pants,” he ordered you the moment your lips were apart, his breath and voice heavy.

You did as he said, slipping of your pants and undies before pulling off your shirt. Turning to him, you saw his shaft exposed, his hand along it as he looked at your bare body. Your mouth watered as you looked between him and his cock. The fact that you were outside on an unknown world was completely gone from your mind. In that moment, all that was there was you and your Lord Xemnas. You went forward, running your hands along his legs. You wanted to go down on him, take everything he had into your mouth, but you knew you had to ask permission.

“May I..?” You asked, meeting your eyes back with his. 

Your legs throbbed at the thought of him inside of you, but not without having your own taste first. The rise of satisfaction that rose in your chest when he nodded was uncomparable, and you leaned down before his hand had even laced into your hair. A moan came up your throat the moment his precum touched your tongue. The taste was so undeniably him and you found yourself craving it on those lonely nights.

His hand tightened in your hair as he hissed, pushing you deeper onto his cock and you took it without hesitation. He was so hot against your tongue, twitching ever so slightly when you’d lap against him. You sucked in unison with your hand languidly pumping the rest of his length, humming whenever he’d make a sound from what you were doing to him. 

Your eyes met with his, once again seeing an undone Superior as he leaned back against the cave’s wall, his hair tousled and chest heaving. It seemed that for once, he was your own toy and you could do with him as you pleased. 

You pulled off of him, despite the way his hand in your hair was pushing you downwards. His eyes narrowed, but he didn’t protest as he waited to see what you were going to do. The corner of your lips tipped into a smirk, keeping his eyes on yours as you lapped your tongue along the head of his shaft. His hand pulled almost painfully against your hair, a groan rumbling through his chest as your hand simply pumped up and down in rhythm to your tongue. 

His eyes broke away from yours as you wrapped your lips around his head without warning. A rare moan slipped between his lips as you went down so far on him, he prodded the back of your throat. You hummed, feeling your voice vibrating through him and making him tremble. It was beginning to make sense why he loved having control over you. 

Pulling off with a pop, you smiled coyly at him, “Is everything alright, Lord Xemnas?”

You yelped when he grabbed your arms and pushed you onto your back. The small rocks in the floor dug into your back, making you grimace, but only for a moment before he was on top of you. He took your bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and nipping before letting it go and murmuring in a low voice.

“Foolish girl.”

You opened your mouth to reply, but melted into a loud moan as he delved inside of you. His hands grabbed your wrists, pinning them above your head as he pushed deep and fully into you, until he was all you could fathom. Your eyes slipped shut, a groan coming up your throat as your back arched against him. He simply watched you, that smirk permanently on his lips as he went in and out of you, making sure you felt every inch. Your body rocked under him, your breasts bouncing until he took one of them into his mouth, sucking and circling his tongue around your nipple.

“X-Xemnas!” you cried out his name, your body tensing and trembling as you came. 

You weren’t sure when he came as your entire mind was exploding with fireworks of ecstasy, the kind only he could give you. His body felt heavy against yours, his breath against your ear as you came back to reality. Your chests heaved together, sweat gleaming on your skin. The patter of the rain outside your cave came back into your senses, along with the flicker of the flames and the roll of thunder. 

Sucking in a breath, you tried to speak up, “A-are you going to tell me why we’re here now…?”

Xemnas froze, before letting out a huff of breath in amusement. He kissed along your collarbone as he pulled back and met your tired, satisfied eyes with his. “In due time.” He smirked, his gaze drifting to your lips and closing the distance for a lingering kiss.

If being on a secret mission with him meant getting hours of uninterrupted pleasure, you couldn’t complain.


	8. Chapter 8

You ran your hand along the rough bark of the tree as you walked past. Birds sang and flew from branch to branch, watching the two outsiders with a wary eye. It was as if all the wildlife somehow knew that neither you nor Xemnas belonged there. Despite the beauty of the world, you felt uneasy.

Xemnas walked a few steps ahead, focused on his path as he led the way through the forest. You looked to him, seeing the tall mountain far in the distance. The top was covered with thick clouds, almost swirling around it. Just by looking at it, you could sense the strong magic there.

If it weren’t for Xemnas making it very clear that you were not to discuss the details of the mission while you walked, you would have asked if the top of the mountain was your destination. You wanted to know why you were there, why you couldn’t use a Corridor to get to the mountain, and why you of all the Members were chosen to come along. Quickening your pace, you went beside him, your fingers barely brushing against his until he interlaced your hands together.

Barely hours had passed since your time in the cave. The world was still glistening from the rain, the animals just beginning to come out of hiding and run through the muddy forest. There was a fresh scent in the air, mixing with the fresh rain. It should have helped you feel uplifted, but instead it only made your chest heavy. Something wasn’t right.

Taking in a breath, you squeezed Xemnas’ hand and he barely glanced over at you, taking notice of your apprehension.

“Worry not,” he assured you with a low voice. “We will be arriving soon.”

You wordlessly nodded, continuing to walk at his side. The trees began to clear out and you could hear the roar of a waterfall. You stopped, your breath fleeting at the sight that awaited you in the clearing. Tall cliffs overlooked a shimmering lake, waterfalls poured from the cliff, sparkling from the sunlight. Bears waded in the water, catching fish as deer sipped from the lake along the banks. Your mouth fell agape, walking towards the sight and pulling Xemnas along with you. He simply remained silent as you took the sight in.

“This… is one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.” You whispered, tearing your eyes away to look up at him.

His gaze was on you, rather than the sight. “There is much more you have yet to see.”

His words peeked your interest, a flutter of butterflies rushing through your stomach. “What does that mean?” You asked, your soft smile turning into a grin at his smirk in response. “Oh what does Lord Xemnas have in store for me?”

“You will see soon enough.” He assured you, giving one look towards the waterfalls before turning away and releasing your hand as he walked away.

You looked after him, the unease slipping away, replaced with a rare excitement. Gazing towards the beautiful landscape once more, you took it all in before turning to follow after your Superior.

The walk became steeper as you began to climb up the mountain. The further you went, the more you began to notice little things that had to have been placed there by the locals. There were weaved baskets tied in the trees, filled with fish. Hand woven dream catchers hanging from the branches and windchimes that sang along with the breeze. Despite all the signs of life, you had yet to see a single person in the forest.

You slowed to a stop on the side of the mountain, reaching a rocky plateau to take a short respite. The mountainside was smoothed and curved, as if the people of the world as formed it that way. You left Xemnas’ side, your eyes scanning over the engravings and paintings along the cliff side. Crude drawings of various wildlife were drawn on the surface, surrounding handprints that were clustered across the entire wall around your height. You stopped in front of a single animal paw print among them and ran your fingertips along it.

“What sort of world is this…?” You whispered, hearing Xemnas come up behind you.

He placed his hand over yours against the wall, the heat from his body right behind you. “You will see soon enough.”

You looked up at him over your shoulder, seeing his eyes looking over the markings as well until they met back with yours. The unease once again faded the longer you looked in his amber gaze. You felt safe in his presence.

Leaning against him so the back of your head was against his chest, you whispered, “Well I can’t wait to see.”

He hummed, leaning in and kissing the top of your head. “We should move on.” He murmured as he pulled away.

“Of course,” you agreed, looking at the prints along the wall before you turned around and gasped at Xemnas’ arm stretched out before you.

His narrowed gaze was focused on an elderly woman standing a few feet away from both of you. She was short in stature, her long white hair tied on either side with thin brown cord. Her dark eyes seemed kind, but by the way she eyed Xemnas despite his intimidating gaze, told you there was a bite inside of her.

“It’s not often we get visitors.” She spoke first, her eyes softening as she smiled warmly, her apprehension suddenly seeming to slip away as she walked forward with her long staff. “Who might the two of you be?”

You looked between the old woman and Xemnas, an uneasiness twisting in your gut. The black coats were supposed to shield you from people’s gaze, unless they were looking for you.

How did she know you were there?

“No one of consequence,” Xemnas replied, his voice low but remaining calm. Placing his hand on the small of your back, he moved you forward to continue up the mountain. “We are merely passing through.”

You glanced back at the woman, but followed Xemnas’ lead, until she called after you.

“Your presence has upset the spirits of the forest,” she told you simply.

“We won’t be here long.” Xemnas assured her, not bothering to look over his shoulder at her.

“I also can’t help but wonder why two beings without hearts would come here.” She pointedly looked at Xemnas as he froze.

You gasped, turning around to see the woman smiling as Xemnas turned as well.

“You speak of things you know nothing about, witch.” He warned.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she held out her staff with a stomp. “I am not a witch!” She looked to you, pointing towards Xemnas, “You must have your hands full with this one.”

Your eyes widened, and without thinking you reached forward and grabbed Xemnas’ arm, stopping him from doing anything to the woman. His hand clenched into a fist, but he remained in place.

You took in a shaking breath, sensing the tense air rising around you. “What do you know?” You asked the woman.

“Only what the spirits have told me,” her smile grew as she looked at you. “Much of which was about you.”

“Me…?” You whispered, your grip on Xemnas’ arm tightening. “What about me?”

Xemnas placed his hand over yours, his gaze fixed on the woman. “Lead the way to the spirits.”

The woman looked to Xemnas, chuckling. “One moment you threaten, the next you demand my guidance!” Shaking her head, she mumbled under her breath, “What are the spirits planning this time?”

“Will you lead us?” You asked, stepping forward. You weren’t sure what exactly either of them were talking about, but if it was about you, maybe having a guide wasn’t such a bad idea.

She looked between you and Xemnas, her gaze finally settling on you. Letting out a long sigh, she began walking forward, passing both of you. “Follow me.” She told you, almost resigned.

You glanced over at Xemnas, quirking up an eyebrow as he simply smirked and did as the woman said. She led up the mountain, leaving any signs of a village far behind. You could hear her grumbling to herself or to the spirits, you weren’t sure which. There was so much you wanted to ask her, or even to know her name, but you remained silent, taking in the gorgeous sights of the world the higher up you went.

The animals that had been wary of you and Xemnas, were comfortable and friendly with the woman. They went right up to her, nuzzling their heads against her, before noticing you and darting away.

She finally came to a stop where the clouds shrouded the mountains and turned around, her gaze landing on you. She walked towards you, grabbing your hands and bringing them up between you.

Opening her mouth to speak to you, she paused and glanced over her shoulder at Xemnas. Releasing one of your hands, she waved it at him, “Shoo!”

His eyes narrowed, but with a pleading gaze from you, he turned away and took a couple steps. It was a bit amusing to see him take orders from someone else, you had to admit, but you had to know what the woman was wanting to say.

“The spirits want to give you a totem.” She told you, her eyes focused on yours.

“A… totem?” You repeated.

“It will give you your purpose,” she explained, her smile growing and voice caring. “Show you where you’re meant to go in life.”

You blinked, “Why… why would these spirits care about that?” You glanced up at Xemnas, but the woman grabbed your face to bring your attention back to her.

“Pay attention!” She scolded you.

“I am, I am!” You assured her, unable to keep back the soft laugh as you moved her hands away. “I just don’t understand why they’d want to give me anything. Why I’m here or how they knew I’d–”

She put her finger to your lips, making you go quiet. “The spirits work in mysterious ways. You just have to learn not to question it!”

You let out a long breath, “Alright… tell me what I have to do.”

“Go through the clouds, listen to the spirits, let them guide you to your totem.” She told you, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Nodding, you took in her words before asking softly. “You said that the spirits told you about me… what did they say?”

Her smile softened as she cupped her hand along your cheek. “That you have been through much and still have so much ahead of you. Remain strong and you will find your way.”

You strained a smile at her obvious riddles, but nodded. “Thank you…”

 

She patted your cheek, releasing you. “Be wary of those around you.” She warned with a lower voice, “Your companion is not what he seems.”

“What do you mean…?” You glanced up at Xemnas, his back turned as he gazed up at the clouds ahead of you. “Who–” You looked back in front of you, but the woman had vanished.

With a gasp, you spun around, but she was nowhere to be found. You yelped in surprise at a hand on your arm, turning back to see Xemnas in front of you, his eyebrow quirked in slight amusement at you startling. Clearing your throat, you pushed back your hair and told him.

“She told me the spirits want to give me a totem.” You told him.

“As I hoped,” he smirked, lowering his hand to yours, “Shall we then?”

“Yes…” You spoke slowly, averting your gaze when he looked back at you. “I’ll admit, I’m a bit uneasy–”

“That shall pass.” He assured you, leading forward to the clouds.

You squeezed his hand as you walked with him, the mist of the clouds surrounding you until you came out on the other side on the mountaintop. Shimmering hues of orange and yellows swirled over the sky, silhouettes of animals in the lights. Your mouth fell agape, Xemnas’ hand releasing yours, but you barely noticed as you walked forward.

Blue spirits began to surround you, making your gasp. They sparkled and glowed as they twirled around you before meeting with the ground and making it blossom with beautiful flowers. You could have sworn you felt a beat in your chest, as if you had a heart again, for even just a moment. You couldn’t stop the well of tears that filled your eyes. For the first time, you felt a rush of true, full emotions. Looking over your shoulder, you saw Xemnas watching you, a soft, uncommon smile on his lips that make your chest swell. You held out your hand to him, beckoning him to you. He chuckled, but met your request, putting his hand in yours and coming in front of you as the blue spirits continued to surround both of you.

“You are quite captivating.” He told you, his hand running along your neck.

Your eyes slipped shut, humming as you leaned into his touch. Every sensation, every emotion, was of an intensity you had never experienced. Tears slipped down your cheeks as you fluttered your eyes back open to gaze into his amber ones fixed on yours. Neither of you took notice of the spirits surrounding you, except for the blue glow it cast on Xemnas’ face. The things the woman had told you slipped from your mind, all that remained was Xemnas and the way his eyes drifted to your lips.

“Kiss me…” You whispered, your eyes slipping closed as he leaned forward with a chuckle rumbling through his chest.

“Foolish girl…” He murmured just before your lips met.

A powerful magic swirled around you, and you could have sworn you felt as if you were lifted off of the ground, but all you could focus on was Xemnas’ lips against yours. He felt gentler than normal, almost loving, until he suddenly pulled away. You whined, your eyes opening to see that neither of you were on the mountaintop any longer

You gasped, looking around to find that you were back in the forest near the roaring waterfalls. “What happened…?” You asked, looking back to Xemnas, whos gaze was fixed on your hand.

Looking down, you found a wooden carving of a bear in your grasp, a soft blue glow emanating around it.

“Your totem.” He told you, holding out his hand.

You looked it over, before handing it to him. The moment it was in his grasp you felt hollowed. In reality, it was no different than how you usually felt as a Nobody; but after the overwhelming emotion from the mountaintop, it left you with a knot twisting in your gut.

“Xemnas…” You whispered, looking back up at him as he examined your totem. There was a glint in his eyes, he had gotten what he wanted. He looked up at you after a moment with a questioning gaze. “Can you tell me what’s going on?”

His smirk softened into a smile as he grabbed your chin and leaned forward, meeting his lips with yours. You sighed into the kiss, clinging to the small rush of emotion it brought you. He pulled away all too soon, running his thumb along your lip, which you kissed without question.

“Only when I am ready.”


	9. Chapter 9

You let out a long, relaxed sigh as Xemnas’ lips traced your jaw line down to your neck. His body lay over yours, both of your hips absently rolling against the other after the shared climax. Xemnas hummed, kissing your neck and nudging you to move your head to allow him more room. You tightened your hands against his that were still pinning you to the bed, but the hold was much more relaxed.

“That… was amazing,” you spoke up, breathless, your lips tipping into a smile at the soft huff of amusement from Xemnas in response. You hummed as he continued to kiss your neck, his lips soft and gentle compared to the passion in them just a few moments ago. “You don’t usually spend this much time on me after we’re done.” You noted, silently hoping he wouldn’t stop because you pointed it out.

“You did well today.” He told you, his voice vibrating against your skin, making you shiver. “Why should I not spoil you?”

“I do well on all my missions.” You breathily laughed, feeling the rumble of the chuckle in his chest.

“Are you implying I should spoil you more often?” He asked, a hint of a smirk in his voice as his lips met along your collarbone.

“Hmm, maybe.” You agreed, your soft laugh melding into a breathless moan when you felt his tongue along the mark he left on your shoulder.

“I will be sure to remember that.” He hummed, sucking the mark to make it darker and more pronounced.

You sucked in your breath, already feeling that coil of pleasure rebuilding in your gut, but you knew it was unlikely Xemnas would take you again. In attempt to distract yourself, you drifted your eyes around his quarters, where he had taken you promptly after returning from the mission to the Spirit Forest. You hadn’t gotten the chance to take it in from the last few times he had brought you there. It was only for fleeting moments of pleasure, before he would use a Corridor to bring you back to your room.

Your eyes landed on his bedside table, taking a moment to focus from the way his hips rolled just a bit sharper against yours. Biting your lip, you held back a moan from the sensation, before you noticed your totem. The dim blue glow was still surrounding it and just my looking at it, you could feel that same tug of emotion that you felt on the mountaintop.

“Your mind is elsewhere,” Xemnas’ voice pulled you from your trance and you snapped your attention back to him over you, his gaze stern.

“I–” your voice choked in your throat, shaking your head, “I apologize, I was just–”

“Focusing on your totem.” He finished for you, his stern gaze softening as you nodded.

“It won’t happen again,” you assured him, feeling oddly meek about it and almost embarrassed that you had gotten distracted in his arms.

Xemnas hummed, leaning forward and pressing his lips to your forehead, before he sat up completely, allowing you to sit up as well. “I understand your curiosity.” He told you.

You blinked, unaccustomed to the rare moments he seemed almost… empathetic towards you. Looking back to the totem, you admitted, “I can’t explain it… I feel almost pulled to it.” When he didn’t reply right away, you looked to him. “What is it, exactly?”

His eyes were on your totem, expression stern and deep in thought. It was one you were used to seeing on him, especially during the Organizational Meetings when he was bombarded with issues from every Member. It was one of the many things that drew you to him initially. Being able to see the gears turning in his brain, to be able to see something in someone that usually appeared to have nothing more to them than superiority and intimidation.

“Possibility,” he finally answered.

“What do you mean?” You asked, already knowing the answer when he looked over to you. “Don’t leave me out of this. Please…”

His eyebrow quirked up, “Why does it matter so much to you?”

“I want to know more about it.” You told him, moving closer to him and grabbing his hand. “Know why it’s making me feel the way it does. To know what you’re planning on doing with it and why I was the one chosen to get it.”

He chuckled, standing from the bed and grabbing his coat to pull back on. “I understand your yearn for knowledge, however…” His voice uncharacteristically drifted off as he drew in a breath, “It would be best if you were to forget about its existence.”

“Forget?” You repeated, standing from the bed, not bothering to grab your coat. “Xemnas–” Your voice cut off at the side glance he sent you in warning. Clearing your throat, you started again, “Lord Xemnas, I don’t understand why you would expect me to forget about this. I would like to help with whatever you have planned.”

His straight expression curved slightly into a smirk as he turned towards you and lightly gripped your chin. “You have already done your part.”

You opened your mouth to object, but was cut off by his lips pressing against yours. A sigh slipped out of you as your eyes slid closed. The moment the kiss broke, you opened your eyes, but found yourself back in your own quarters, completely bare with your coat laid flat on top of your bed. A groan came up your throat as you fell back on your bed, bringing your hands to your face as you realized you had once again been played.

Minutes of internal berating went by before you stood back up and pulled your coat back on. Sitting on the edge of the bed, you kept replaying everything that had happened on the mountain top in your head. It was unlike anything you had ever experienced.

And Xemnas expected you to just forget about it?

The thought irked you as your fingers dug into your comforter. He didn’t know how much that totem had affected you, how much it had changed you. For the first time, you had felt something. When you had looked at him on that mountain top you had felt the overwhelming sensation of something you hadn’t felt since before… Your thoughts cut off, not letting your own mind finish what it was thinking.

Grumbling to yourself, you got up and left your room, making sure your coat was zipped up properly before you made it to the halls. The occasional Member wandered through the halls, thankfully none of them interested in stopping you for conversation as you walked aimlessly. Part of you wanted to find Xemnas again, to yell at him, or kiss him, or break down and cry… or maybe all three at once. You groaned, leaning against a railing that overlooked the heart shaped moon. Whatever that totem was, it was creating a flurry of long forgotten emotions.

“Possibility…” You repeated Xemnas’ words from before. “What does that even mean…?” An idea popped into your mind and your head suddenly shot up, “Vexen!”

Turning on your heel, you hurried back inside the castle and made your way to Vexen’s labs in the lower holds. You could hear him muttering to himself as you approached the doorway. The entire room was a pristine white, the equipment perfectly organized by size and colors across the long metal tables against the walls. Vexen was leaned over his desk, the only area that wasn’t perfectly spotless. Papers and documents were scattered across its surface, covered with scribbles of notes and equations. A single lamp was angled over the desk, casting a yellow light over the scientist as he examined something in front of him.

Clearing your throat, you attempted to get his attention, but you saw that he was in the zone when he didn’t acknowledge you in return. “Vexen…” You said his name, with still no reaction. Letting out a huff of breath, you crossed the lab and grabbed his arm, “Vex!”

He spun around, green eyes narrowed into a scowl as he ripped his arm back from your grasp. “What?” He snipped at you. “What could possibly be so important that you interrupt my work?”

You held back the urge to roll your eyes as you put up your hands in surrender. “I just wanted to talk with you about something, there’s–” Your voice stopped short as your gaze drifted to his desk, seeing your totem on top of it.

“Yes, what, what is it?” Vexen urged you, the annoyance in his voice obvious. “Are you going to stand there with your mouth open, or should I get back to work?”

Shaking your head, you closed your mouth and pointed to the totem, “Why exactly do you have that?”

Vexen looked to his desk, that mischievous smirk that often unnerved you curling his lips. “Lord Xemnas gave it to me to study.” He looked back to you, his eyebrow quirking up. “Do you know what it is?”

You frowned, an uneasiness swirling in your gut. It shouldn’t have surprised you to find out that Vexen was supposed to experiment on it, but something about it seemed wrong. Lifting your gaze back to Vexen, you realized he was still awaiting your reply.

“U-Um, not exactly…” You admitted, clearing your throat. “Do you?”

“This,” he picked up the totem, proudly showing it to you. “Is in its very basic nature, a heart.”

Your stomach dropped, your eyes widening, “E-excuse me?” You placed your hand on the desk, anchoring yourself as you suddenly felt faint.

“Well, the essence of one, I should clarify.” He corrected, his smirk growing as you could sense the beginnings of a monologue coming on. “Hearts themselves are truly indecipherable. This however, carries qualities that resemble the–”

“Just,” you put up your hand to stop him before he got going “what exactly are you planning on doing with it?”

He shut his mouth, considering for a moment whether or not to be offended that you interrupted him. Letting out a short breath, he walked further into the lab and worked on inserting the totem into a large glass tube. A bright light illuminated the tube once he placed it inside, and it began to float in midair, ready to be experimented on.

Your gut tightened the longer you stared at it and you could sense that strong emotion emanating from it. With how easily Vexen had handled it, you weren’t sure if he could feel its pull the way you could. You walked over to the tube, placing your hand along the glass as Vexen went to answering your question with a few of his own.

“Can we use it to create artificial hearts? Or perhaps it is the missing piece to failed replicas.” He rambled aloud, his obvious excitement growing as he went to his desk to grab a clipboard so he could begin the experimentation. “Will this be the clue to have to make our current replicas more pliable? Perhaps we will be able to influence the owner of this heart by–”

“Stop!” You suddenly ordered, your hands clenched into fists, feeling Vexen’s widened eyes staring at you in stunned silence. Taking in a shaking breath as tears welled up in your eyes, you repeated, “Just… stop.”

“Y/N…” Vexen slowly stepped towards you, examining your face. “Are you… crying? Showing actual emotion…. It should be nearly impossible for–”

“I know it should!” You snapped, glaring at him and tearing your eyes away from your totem. “Trust me! I think I know it’s not normal!”

“Y/N,” Xemnas’ voice caused all your breath to leave your body as both you and Vexen froze.

“Lord Xemnas,” Vexem turned towards the entrance to his lab, bowing his head respectfully. “I was just about to begin experimentation.”

You slowly moved your gaze to the doorway, seeing Xemnas’ eyes locked on you, that stern, intimidating expression staring you down. Taking in a trembling breath, you tried to greet him, but you couldn’t shake the way your tears threatened to pour down your face. The tears that never should have existed for a Nobody and Xemnas would know that.

Overwhelmed, you flicked your wrist, surrounding yourself in Darkness. When it dissipated, you found yourself on Neverland, unsure what exactly had brought you there. You had escaped before Xemnas had the chance to find out why you were in that lab, asking about the totem that he had told you to forget… It was only a matter of time until he would find you again.


	10. Chapter 10

You wrapped your arms around yourself, shivering from the gusts of wind as you stood at the top of the cliff. The same spot Xemnas had taken you to when he first brought you to Neverland. Warm hues swirled in the sky, reflecting beautifully off the ocean and casting a golden glow over the world. Despite the beauty, you couldn’t shake the sickening knot that had rooted itself in your gut. In a single day, everything was falling apart. Nothing made sense anymore and you hated just how much it showed. Everyone in the Organization would hear about your actions and breakdown, there was no doubt about it. Their reactions didn’t matter as much to you as Xemnas’. You could only imagine what he would do to you once he found you, in his personal haven no less.

It had only been a couple hours since you had fled from Vexen’s lab when Xemnas had suddenly appeared. The tears had finally stopped, but the emotion still lingered and mixed with the growing anxiety.

How could you face him after that?

A Corridor sprouted from the ground behind you, making you let out a trembling breath. It was Xemnas… it had to be. Your hands tightened along your arms, a lump throbbing in your throat as you heard his footsteps approach.

“I had a thought I would find you here.” He spoke up first, stopping just a couple steps behind you.

Your lips parted to respond, but you couldn’t find the words to say. Instead, you settled with nodding, taking in a sharp breath when his hand met with the back of your neck. His touch was warm, familiar, and your tense muscles relaxed ever so slightly. Despite everything, you couldn’t help the yearn for his touch.

The silence between you lingered, the whistling wind along with the sound of the waves crashing against the shore were the only things you could hear over your shaking breaths. Minutes passed, and Xemnas’ hand lowered, settling on the small of your back before trailing back up. It sent a mixture of shivers and warmth through you as you slowly relaxed.

“I…” You finally attempted to speak up, clearing your throat when your voice choked. “I’m sorry…” You shook your head, “I don’t… I don’t know what came over me. It’s like, that thing has some sort of power over me… I had to know more.”

“I wish I could say I was surprised by your complete disregard for my orders.” He told you, voice unchanged as his hand continued to trail up and down your back.

A short bitter laugh slipped out of you, despite the tension. “I am your Foolish Girl, aren’t I?” You tried to smile, but it faltered as the knot in your gut tightened. “What are you planning on doing with me…? I..” Your voice trailed off as you tightened your arms around yourself. “I know I’ll have to deal with the consequences…”

Xemnas hummed, his hand pausing at the base of your neck right above your spine. “And what do you believe those consequences to be?”

“Umm…” You took in a shaking breath, your eyes sliding shut. “I know after my reaction to my totem… Vexen will want to experiment on me… Make me his new test subject to pick apart. So maybe, that.”

Xemnas’ hand tightened against you and you could almost feel the way his body tensed. “Do you truly believe I would let him touch you?”

Your eyes widened and you whipped your head around to look at him. “But after what happened–”

He stepped closer, the intensity in his gaze making your breath hitch as his grip on the back of your neck tightened even more. “You belong to me. No one else.”

“Y-Yes… Lord Xemnas,” you whispered, almost forgetting everything going on as your eyes darted to his lips for a single moment, before darting back to his stern gaze. “Then… what are you going to do to me?”

He released his hold on you, looking away and stepping closer to the edge of the cliff. His hands clasped behind his back as he stared out at the setting sun over the shimmering ocean. You watched him, seeing the wind rustle through his hair and the way the warm hues of the sun reflected off of him. He was captivating.

“Your reaction to the totem was… unexpected.” He explained almost hesitantly.

You stepped forward, seeing his narrowed brow and focused eyes that showed the confliction inside of him. Downcasting your gaze, you admitted, “I know… I’m still trying to make sense of it.” Your tangled your hands in front of you, taking in a breath. “Can you just tell me what you’re planning on doing with it? Vexen said it was my heart.”

A short laugh made you dart your eyes up, catching the glimpse of a genuine smile from your Superior, before it quickly fell back to his straight expression. “Is that what he told you?”

“The… essence of one anyway.” You explained. “Do you know what it is?”

He side glanced at you before looking back towards the ocean. “Of sorts.”

Your hands clenched together, an irritation sparking in your throat. “Can you please stop with all of these secrets? If it’s my heart, I think–” You cut yourself off, turning away before you could see the glare he sent your for speaking out of turn. Taking a deep breath, you whispered, “I… apologize… I’m not myself.”

Despite being turned away, you could feel his stare on your back. “Share your thoughts.” He told you, making you freeze.

“A-are you sure?” You asked.

“Speak.” He ordered, adding, “Before I change my mind.”

Sighing, you closed your eyes and began to talk. “I don’t know exactly what it is… and part of me doesn’t want to know, but… It makes me feel things. I experience true, real emotions that I haven’t felt since… well, before all of this.” Looking up towards the few stars peeking through the darkening sky, you continued. “Then on that mountain top… when I saw you there watching me I felt…” Your voice trailed off as you tried to recall the emotion, a sense of warmth and happiness through your entire being. As if all of it was captured into a single person.

“Go on,” Xemnas urged, breaking you from your thoughts.

You looked back at him, the feeling wavering as you averted your gaze. “N-Nothing…” Taking in a breath, you continued. “I just… I want to understand why it’s happening. Why it’s making me feel like this and… I want more of it.”

“A heart is nothing more than pain.” He explained to you, gripping your chin and bringing it to meet his gaze. “There is no reason for you to want these emotions. All it will bring you is emptiness.”

“You mean like I’m feeling already?” You asked, running your hand along his wrist. “And… I don’t think that’s true.”

His grip tightened on your chin, making you take in a sharp breath from the spike of discomfort. “You understand nothing.”

You scowled, the flutter of warmth in your chest melding into irritation. “Maybe I would if you’d tell me!”

“You speak out of turn.” He warned, his voice lowering, as his free hand grabbed your wrist and pulled it away from his grip on your chin.

Your eyes narrowed, the irritation festering. There should have been a fear inside of you, it was obvious that was what he wanted you to be. Instead, you tugged back, pulling away from his grasp. You stumbled back when he released you, waiting to see what you were planning; but you could see in his eyes that you needed to make sure to choose your next words carefully.

“If it really is my heart, I have every right to know what you plan to do with it.” You told him, placing your hand over where your heart should have been.

“You are a Nobody.” He replied, his voice lowering even further. “And my subject. You will do as I wish.”

Your hands clenched, “I thought I’d be an exception.” The lump in your throat pulsed, making you look away as emotion threatened to force its way up. “I… I’m more than just your toy. I’m important to you.” You looked back to him. “Aren’t I?”

His eyes narrowed, his body tensing at your words. “I feel nothing.”

“That’s not true!” You objected, tears stinging your eyes. “I know you feel something, Xemnas!”

“You forget your place, Foolish Girl.” He warned once more and by the tone in his voice, you knew he wouldn’t offer any more.

You shook your head, looking away, tears streaming down your cheeks. “Fine…” You whispered. “On that mountain top… that woman warned me that you weren’t what you seemed.” Shaking your head, you added under your breath, “Maybe she was right.”

“I am your Superior.” He told you, coming forward and gripping your chin. “That is all you need to know.”

You opened your mouth to reply, but your weak voice was captured by his lips crashing against your own. A whine slipped out of you. Your hands pressed against his chest to push him away, but you couldn’t bring the force as you melted in his touch. Darkness surrounded both of you as Xemnas summoned a Corridor, ceasing the chilling wind. You didn’t open your eyes, but allowed yourself to get lost in the kiss.

There was so much intensity in his touch. A neediness and a passion that couldn’t possibly mean that you were nothing more than a toy to him. The kiss broke in a rush, leaving you breathless as Xemnas stepped back. Your eyes fluttered open just in time to see Xemnas closing the door to the cell. A gasp left you as your ran forward, being stopped by the bars to your prison cell.

“Foolish Girl,” he simply told you, the hint of a smirk on his lips, but you could see the hesitation in his eyes. Or… maybe you just wished you saw it.

“Xemnas…” You said his name, watching as he turned to walk away. “Lord Xemnas! Wait!”

Your voice echoed through the halls of the castle as he disappeared in a Corridor, leaving you behind.

“Dammit!” You cried, sinking to your knees, your hands sliding against the bars.

You should have expected that to happen. There was no way you wouldn’t have consequences for your actions, but you found yourself even more uneasy than you were before. Xemnas did nothing but leave you with more questions than answers, as well as the unmistakable sting of betrayal.

Maybe… you really were just his toy.

A slow clap brought up your gaze to see Xigbar approaching your cell, a wide smirk on his scarred face. “Can’t say I didn’t warn ya, sweetheart.”


	11. Chapter 11

The roar of the waterfalls masked your footsteps through the forest. You looked up at the rustling leaves in the trees above you, admiring the sun rays peeking between the branches. Deep down, your gut knew it wasn’t right to be here, and you dreaded what would happen once Xemnas discovered you missing from your cell.

“What a sight,” Xigbar’s voice brought your eyes over to him standing at the bank of the lake, his hands on his hips as he whistled in appreciation. “I can see why Lord Xemnas wanted to take you here.”

You winced, the usual irritation from even being around Xigbar settling in your gut, even if he was the reason you were out of your cell. “Why exactly did you insist on coming with me again?” You asked, crossing your arms.

“I’m curious,” he shrugged, not bothering to look over his shoulder at you as he motioned his hand forward. “Why would Lord Xemnas want some wooden statue, and how is it making a Nobody feel something?”

“I’ve… wondered the same.” You admitted, hating that you were agreeing with him for once as your ran your hands along your arms. Coming up beside him, you stopped at the edge of the lake, watching a moose wade in the water on the other side. “Is that why you let me out of the cell? So you could find out?”

“It might be,” he sent you a wink that made you scowl from pure habit before he spun around on his heel. “Only one way to find out though. Better get moving.”

You glanced over your shoulder at him. Everything about this seemed wrong, but you couldn’t just stay hidden away in your cell. If Xemnas wasn’t going to tell you what he knew, you’d have to find out yourself. Letting out a breath, you turned and quickened your pace to pass Xigbar, leading the way further up the mountain.

“So we’re just looking for some old lady?” Xigbar asked as he followed.

“Not just any old lady,” you shook your head, “Xemnas called her a witch… but she said she wasn’t one.”

“Sounds promising.” He noted, making you roll your eyes.

You stopped walking and turned to face him with an annoyed scowl on your face. “Are you done?” You asked him, about to keep going until you heard a familiar voice that caught your attention from further in the forest.

Xigbar huffed out a breath in amusement, “What, do you–”

“Shush,” you put up your finger to quiet him down as you followed after the noise.

You pushed past a bush and low hanging branches, stopping when you saw a massive, brown bear in front of the old woman you had seen on your previous visit. A spark ignited inside you, ready to summon your weapon to jump in and protect her, but something made you hesitate. The woman stood calmly in front of the bear that growled and motioned widely with its large paws.

“That’s her, huh?” Xigbar asked with a hushed voice as he came a stop beside you. “The one talking to a bear…?”

You took in a long breath, “Yep. That’s her.”

“Kenai, calm down.” The old woman spoke up with a laugh.

She looked up from the bear, her eyes immediately finding yours as her smile grew and eyebrow quirked up. The bear followed her gaze, baring its teeth when it saw you and XIgbar.

“Oh put those fangs away.” The woman playfully smacked the bear with the back of her hand, making it grumble as it stepped back. Looking back to you, she held out her arms. “I had a feeling you would return.”

“Of course you did.” You strained a smile, stepping out from the brush. “I… wanted to ask you some questions.”

“Who is this?” She asked, looking to Xigbar. “Did you find a new partner already?” She put her hand beside her mouth and muttered. “Gotta say, you don’t have very good taste.”

Your eyes widened as your already strained smile spread into a thin line. Xigbar snickered beside you as he clarified, “Nah, she’s still with the old coot. I’m just tagging along.”

“Can you just answer my questions?” You asked, your voice just a bit higher than usual as you tried to get back to why you were there.

“Very well,” she motioned towards you before leaning her arm on the bear, that oddly sat beside her, staring at you expectantly.

You looked between her and the bear, before your gaze caught Xigbar’s. He stood off to the side, his smirk vanished as he awaited what you were going to ask. Standing there, you weren’t sure what exactly you even wanted to know.

“I…” you swallowed hard, your hands meeting uncomfortably in front of you before you let out a huff of breath. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Where is your totem?” She asked, making your eyes slip shut as you let out a long breath.

“It’s… gone,” you admitted, wincing at her gasp.

“Gone?” She repeated, “How?”

“The old coot took it.” Xigbar cut in, making you scowl as you opened your eyes and glared at him. “Thinks it’s some sort of heart and wants to experiment on it.”

Shaking her head, the woman grumbled under her breath. “I knew he was no good.” Looking back to you, she asked, “What was your totem?”

“Oh, um- some sort of bear.” You recalled, startling when the bear abruptly stood up as the woman’s eyes widened.

“A bear?” She repeated, before her surprised expression fell into a deep frown and she began pacing away, her hand to her chin. “What would the spirits mean by giving you the bear?”

You and Xigbar exchanged a look before you stepped forward. “What’s wrong with the bear? What does it mean?”

“Nothing’s wrong with it,” she explained, “It’s what it represents…”

“Which is–” Xigbar motioned his hand towards her, a hint of annoyance and impatience in his tone.

“Love,” she answered, looking right at you as your entire face warmed.

“L-Love?” You stammered, your thoughts instantly rushing to Xemnas before you shook them away. “That doesn’t make sense.”

Xigbar scoffed, “No wonder they think it’s a heart.”

“Of course it’s not a heart!” The woman spat, grumbling further as she paced back to the bear.

“Then what is it?” You pried, stepping forward.

She sighed heavily, reaching for the bear’s neck where a wooden bear shaped totem hung around a cord. Tracing her thumb over it, she explained. “When each of us comes of age… the great spirits reveal to us a totem that helps guide us through our lives.”

“And the spirits thought that love would guide me?” You asked, your gaze focused on the bear’s totem. Despite it looking nearly identical to yours, there was no pull towards it, no surge of emotions.

“Seems like the great ole spirits messed up, big time.” Xigbar remarked, getting an immediate glare from the woman as the bear growled. Putting up his hands, he added, “Just sayin.”

“Love is the most precious of totems.” She explained, looking back to you and grabbing your hands. “It reveals itself in unexpected ways.”

Your chest tightened. None of it sounded right or seemed to fit you. Before the totem, things had been just fine. You had Xemnas and he had you, but now… you wondered if you’d have the chance to be with him again.

Shaking your head, you told her. “It has to be a mistake… what am I supposed to do with that? What’s going to happen?”

She patted your hands with a soft laugh, “That’s just what Kenai said when he received his totem.” She stepped back and ran her hand over the bear’s head.

“The… bear?” You asked, looking towards the creature.

“Oh, he wasn’t always a bear.” She told you with a grin, “Kenai used to be a human.”

Both you and Xigbar stepped back. “A human?” You repeated, shaking your head and stammering. “Y-You’re not about to turn me into a bear–”

The woman cut you off with her laughter, mixing with Kenai’s and sparking irritation in your gut.

“Will you stop? I’m serious!” You scolded them. “Can someone just be straight up with me? I’m tired of everyone lying or beating around the bush! What the hell is going on?!”

“Woah Sweetheart,” Xigbar grabbed your arm, facing you and keeping his back to the others as he spoke with a lower voice. “Not a good idea to yell at the only people trying to help.”

You ripped away from his grasp with a huff. “Well if someone would take me seriously, maybe I wouldn’t have to.”

“There is no way to know what will become of you from your totem.” The woman explained, making you and Xigbar look over at her. “While the spirits found it wise to turn Kenai into a bear to discover his purpose, you will do the same.”

Your eyebrows furrowed as your gaze went to the totem around Kenai’s furry neck. “Can he.. Talk?”

“If you speak bear, he does.” She pointed out, making you roll your eyes.

“Alright,” you looked to Kenai, taking in a breath. “When you got your totem… did you feel anything?”

Kenai blinked, tilting his head to the side as if he were confused.

“I mean,” you ran your hand along the back of your neck, your gaze focused on the totem. “Did it give you emotions you haven’t felt before… or made the ones you did feel more intense?”

You brought your gaze up to his, neither of you saying anything. After what seemed like an eternity, he shook his head, making the knots in your stomach tighten.

“Shit…” You grumbled under your breath.

“It must be the work of the spirits.” The woman suggested, sparking irritation in your gut.

“Well then they really did mess up.” You bit, your fists clenching at your sides. “Because I’m not supposed to feel anything. But ever since that thing came into my life…” Your voice trailed off as you looked away. “Sorry… thank you, for your help…”

Without waiting for them to respond, you turned and walked away.

“Yo Sweetheart,” Xigbar’s voice made you tense further as you stormed off.

“Fuck off, Xigbar,” you growled, roughly pushing aside a low branch and hoping it would hit him behind you. “This was a waste of time…”

“You’d rather be back in your cell, waiting for your Master?” He asked, making you groan as you spun around on your heel to face him.

“I don’t know what your deal is with coming here with me, but I’m about done with your shit.”

“Done with my shit?” He asked with that familiar, cocky smirk that only made you angrier. “Here I was thinking I was helping you get what you wanted. Can’t be helped if you don’t like the truth.”

You scoffed, looking away. “I can handle the truth just fine.”

“Sure don’t seem like it.”

With a bitter laugh, you shook your head and admitted. “I am more confused than I was before. What the hell is a love totem supposed to mean? A Nobody led by love?” You looked back at him, noticing the slightest way his eyes softened as you ranted. “Two days ago I didn’t give a damn what Xemnas or anyone had planned for me. For a Nobody, my life was absolutely fine! And then this-this thing suddenly shows up and wrecks me.” Placing your hand over where your heart should have been, you added. “I’ve felt things that I didn’t even know existed! Things that I haven’t experienced since before all this shit and now no matter what I do, I can’t get rid of it! I never asked for any of this!”

“Most of us don’t,” he shrugged, walking past you as the sympathy you thought you saw in him faded away. “Gotta say though, you’re pretty ungrateful to be given such a gift.”

“A gift?” you repeated incredulously, turning around to watch him walk ahead.

“A Nobody with emotions?” He asked with a laugh. “Who would have thought that could ever happen?” He turned around and walked backwards. “What I want to know is why the great ole spirits gave them to you in the first place.”

“To toy with me” For a good show? I don’t know.” Your frown deepened as you followed him.

“Either way, it will sure be fun to watch what happens.” He spun back around, stretching his arms above his head.

“Is that why you let me out…?” You asked, “Thought it’d be fun to watch?”

“That is my job, to observe.” He pointed out.

“Sounds a lot more like your interfering.” You countered, getting a chuckle in response.

“When you’ve been around as long as I have, those two things can end up being practically the same thing.” He came to a stop in a clearing around where you guys had first started your excursion. Letting out a long breath, he placed his hands on his hips and looked up towards the sky. “Well, looks like you’re home free.”

You looked over at him, your brow quirking up. “What do you mean?”

Putting his arms out at his side, he told you, “Free to go anywhere you want. To be whatever you want. No one’s forcing you to come back to the Organization.”

“Excuse me…?” You crossed your arms. “Are you telling me to just run away… After everything we just found out? You seriously think I’m just going to leave the totem?”

“Why not?” He shrugged. “Said yourself that you wished you never got it, right?”

“Doesn’t mean I’m just going to forget about it.” You told him. “And why do you care what I do? What if I want to go back and tell Xemnas what happened?”

He laughed, “Then you truly are deserving of the Superior’s pet name for you, Foolish Girl.”

You scowled, opening your mouth to object but he continued.

“Well, this has been fun, but I’ve got places to be.” He sent you a fake salute paired with his smirk that grew at your scowl. “You be a good girl now!”

 

He disappeared in a Corridor, leaving you alone in the forest. You groaned, running your hands through your hair.

“Why would he care what I do?” You asked, staring up at the sky as you tried to calm the anger swelling in your gut. “I can’t just run away from this… what about…”

Your voice trailed off as you thought about Xemnas. Your chest tightened, wishing he was there with you. It had only been a couple days since you felt his arms around you, but it seemed like weeks. You couldn’t help but worry that you’d never get to be with him again, even after everything he had done… It wasn’t like you could completely blame him. Your outburst in the labs had been uncalled for, and you had directly disobeyed his orders and disappeared… You deserved to be in that cell.

“I have to go back…” You whispered, fighting the dread filling your chest.

Taking in a shaking breath, you flicked your wrist and covered yourself with a Corridor.


	12. Chapter 12

Your breath trembled as you peeked into the lab, your back pressed up against the wall. Lab equipment was scattered throughout the room, experiments left at various levels of being completed as your totem floated unaffected inside its chamber. Your eyes focused on the totem, the knot in your gut only tightening further. Despite everything you had learned about it, you couldn’t stop the pull you felt towards it. 

Vexen and Lord Xemnas were nowhere to be found, but with the state of the unfinished experiments, you suspected that they wouldn’t be gone for long. Part of you hoped you would see Xemnas, to have to the chance to explain yourself to him… You weren’t even sure what you would say.

Shaking away the thought, you snuck into the lab, quietly making your way over to your totem’s chamber and making sure not to disturb anything else. Something in your chest pulsed as your hand made contact with the glass of the chamber. It was as if you did actually have a heart, but putting your hand over your chest, there was still no heartbeat.

“Why would the spirits give me emotions…?” You whispered, walking around the chamber without averting your eyes from the totem. 

Reaching a white keypad, you fiddled with the controls to open the hatch. As you pressed the correct key, a chime alerted you and with a hiss, the front of the chamber slid open. Your breath caught as you reached forward with a shaking hand. A spark surged through you the moment your fingertips touched the totem, making you gasp. You pulled back your hand in shock, watching the seemingly harmless statuette float inside its chamber. The trickle of fear emerged in your chest, swirling with a surge of various emotions that made you tear your eyes away from the totem entirely.

Is this what it was like to have a heart?

“You have returned.” Xemnas’ voice startled you, making you gasp as you spun around.

He stood barely a foot away from you, his gaze stern and intimidating as he looked between you and the totem’s open chamber.

“Y-Yes,” you forced out a response, pushing your hair back behind your ear as you cleared your throat. “I… went to find some answers.” Your eyes looked him over, but quickly averted when he met your gaze.

Silence spread between you, each passing second caused the knot in your stomach to pull even tighter. You sucked in a breath, feeling his eyes burning into you, reading you, searching for everything you were keeping from him. 

“What did you learn?” He asked, breaking the heavy silence.

You opened and closed your mouth a few times, words spiralling uncontrollably in your thoughts, it was impossible to choose the right ones. His hand gripped your chin, tipping your gaze to meet with his. Your breath caught, eyes struggling to stay focused on his amber gaze.

“Are you afraid?” He asked, his tone deep, but you could also sense that slightest tinge of legitimate concern that washed through your tangled anxiety.

You swallowed, taking in a deep breath as you shook your head. “Not with you…” You admitted with a soft tone, your tensed muscles relaxing the longer he held your gaze. 

God, you missed him.

“Then tell me.” He told you, his grip lightening on your chin.

Without thinking, your hands met with his arm, tracing along the seam of his sleeve with your fingertips as you tried to explain. “I… found the old woman we talked with before.” The corner of your lips tipped into the slightest smile. “She was talking with a bear, one that had the same totem as me.”

Xemnas’ brow quirked up at that information, his lips matching your smile as his hand along your chin slid to your cheek, then down to the curve of your neck. “What else?”

“She told me what my totem means…” Your eyes flitted away as your voice trailed off, a warmth creeping up your cheeks. 

“What does it mean?” He pressed.

You weren’t sure what emotion was swirling in your stomach, but it caused an uneasiness in your gut. 

“Y/N,” his voice lowered, his hand tightening along your neck.

“Love…” You whispered, forcing your eyes back to his just in time to see the stunned expression before it switched back to his stoic nature. “Which I guess would make sense since we thought it was my heart…”

His hand slipped away from your neck, settling back at his side as he looked away. A thin line spread his lips as he turned and began slowly pacing through the lab. You watched him, that same, unknown emotion in your stomach only intensifying as you worried about his reaction.

“Go on…” He motioned towards you, not looking back at you as he absently examined the experiments around the lab.

“Um…” You looked away, your hands clasping in front of you. “She also said that it wasn’t a heart… that love is supposed to somehow guide me and that all the emotions I’m feeling from it is from the spirits… Like… a gift or something.”

“A gift…” He repeated, stopping in front of the chamber to your totem. “It appears to be more of an affliction.”

You snorted out a sudden laugh filled with unmistakable bitterness that drew his gaze. “That’s exactly what I’ve been thinking, too…”

He hummed, walking around the chamber to be in front of you. Reaching out his hands, he ran them up your arms and once again gripped your chin to bring your gaze to his. 

“Barely a day ago, you were adamant that there was more to a heart than anger and hate,” he reminded you, his lips tipping into a smirk when you averted your gaze as the warmth on your face darkened. “Do you still believe those words?”

“I… do,” you nodded, reluctantly looking back up at him. “I know it’s more, but all it’s brought me is problems and… it’s pulled me away from you.”

“That it has.” He agreed, and you could have sworn you heard the slightest remorse in his tone. “Is that why you have returned?”

“Yes…” You confessed, a lump tightening your throat. “And to find more answers…”

“How do you propose you do that?” He asked, his thumb brushing along your cheek.

Your eyes slipped shut as your leaned into his touch, your entire body throbbing for him to hold you once again. “By helping with the research.” You told him, fluttering your eyes open when he didn’t reply right away.

By the way he blinked, you could tell you had rendered him speechless. After a moment, a huff of amusement slipped past his lips. “And what if you attempt another escape?”

“Then… I suppose you’ll just have to keep a closer eye on me.” You suggested, your eyebrow quirking up at his hum and matching smirk.

“That I can do.” He agreed, his hand finding your waist and pulling you closer.

You playfully bit your lip, everything else fading away as you looked back at his intense, amber gaze. Maybe your actions hadn’t completely ruined your chances with him and that thought alone made your eyes drift towards his lips, yearning for them to be against yours.

“Take me…” You whispered, looking back to him. “I’m yours.”

He hummed, a chuckle rumbling in his chest as he leaned forward. “Foolish Girl…”


	13. Chapter 13

Your breath escaped in a rush as your back roughly hit the wall. Hot lips pressed against your neck, sucking, nipping, licking, and making you whimper as hands pinned your wrists above your head.

“X-Xemnas,” you moaned his name under your breath, shivering from his low hum rumbling against your skin.

You knew you weren’t still in the lab, there was still the lingering scent and smoke of the Corridor that Xemnas had used to bring you somewhere more secluded and private. He moved one of his hands to grip both of your wrists so he could explore your body. It had been far too long since you felt his touch. Your head slung back, a gasp slipping past your lips as his fingers tugged at your nipple.

He wasn’t being gentle or slow, he was doing whatever he wished to you; and after everything you had done, it was the least you could let him do. Or at least, that’s what you told yourself as he licked the curve of your ear, making you bite back a cry.

The sound of your zipper being undone startled you out of your trance. Your eyes shot open, finding that you were in his quarters as he zipped open your coat. He released your wrists, stepping back and watching as the thick fabric pooled by your feet. His amber gaze over your bared chest made you warm.

This was what you were wanting.

Not the burden of those intense emotions that sent you into breakdowns and outbursts. All they did was push you further and further away from your Superior, and being rejected by him once was all you needed to know that it wasn’t what you wanted.

His lips trailed down your collar bone, down to your breasts, where his tongue swirled around your nipple. You gasped, rushing back to reality and looking at him to see him smirking as he knelt and continued kissing down your body. His hands found your pants’ buckle and undid it with ease, all the while his eyes remained locked with yours. You bit your lip, watching as your pants fell to the floor before he hooked his fingers in your panties and slid them down as well.

A whine slipped past you as he simply stared back at you, his hands running up and down your legs and hips.

“W-What are you waiting for..?” You stammered breathlessly, fighting to urge to roll your hips forward to close the distance.

“Why did you return?” He asked, his hot breath against your folds making you whimper.

“I–” you swallowed hard, averting your gaze. “I told you–”

He hummed, darting his tongue out to slick across your folds. A sharp cry escaped you as your hands clung against the wall behind you, wishing they could instead be tangled in his hair.

“Is that truly the reason?” He asked, his tongue staying out just a bit longer to slip between your clit and your entrance.

Your legs trembled, threatening to give out before he pulled away, his eyes locked on you as he smirked.

“Y-Yes,” you nodded almost frantically, looking back at him. “Of course it is. I only want–” your voice trailed off, your face warming as fluttering butterflies overwhelmed your chest.

His eyebrow quirked up, “Go on.”

A shaking breath slipped out of you, before you admitted, “I only want… You… Nothing else.”

He blinked, taking a moment before he stood up, placing a finger under your chin to tip to his gaze. Your eyes danced over his face, just waiting for his reaction to your declaration.

“Do you have feelings for me?” He asked you.

You opened and closed your mouth, wanting to look away, but knew that would only make it worse. Letting out a huff of breath, you swallowed your nerves and confessed. “Yes…”

Part of you expected him to force you to leave and the way his eyes downcast assured you that he hadn’t been sure how to take your confession. Just as you opened your mouth to explain, his lips crashed against yours.

A moan came up your throat as your arms wrapped around his back, fingers lacing into his hair. He pressed you further against the wall, his hands roaming over your body almost overwhelmingly fast. You broke the kiss with a cry as his fingers twisted your nipples.

“Who do you belong to?” He asked, his low voice rumbling by your ear.

“Y-You,” came out the immediate response, a smirk tipping the corners of your lips at his groan in response.

Darkness swirled around him as his hands slid down to your hips, hoisting you off the ground. You gasped, wrapping your legs around him as the darkness wisped away, leaving him completely naked.

“Make me yours,” you whispered, just before he pushed himself inside of you. “Ahh, Xemnas!” You moaned, your hands tightening in his hair.

He groaned against your neck, sucking the curve of it to mark you as his own as he delved in and out of you. Your hands left his hair to rove over his back, feeling the markings of his scars and the indents of his muscles against your fingertips as waves of pleasure pulsed through you from every jerk of his hips.

His hands left your hips and met with your breasts, kneading them in his grasp and making you gasp out a moan. Your voice was swallowed by his mouth as he delved his tongue through your parted lips, taking in everything you had to offer. There was a passion in his movements, a neediness as he hummed into your mouth and slid his tongue against your own.

With one final jerk of his hips, your entire body tensed. Your legs tightened around him as you broke the kiss, your head slinging back as you cried out. Despite the way your entire body was exploding with ecstasy, you could sense his stare as he watched you climax. With each one of your moans, his movements quickened, until he pushed deep inside of you and froze. A shaking moan escaped him, louder than any you had heard from him before. His head leaned against your chest, his breathing heavy as he rolled his hips and rode through his climax.

You traced your hands over his back, humming from the subtle throbs of pleasure with each meeting of your hips. His hands met back with your hips as he stepped away from the wall, carrying you with him to the bed. You feathered his face with light kisses, smiling at his huff of amusement in response. He lowered you on the plush comforter, holding himself up over you before you laced your hands behind his neck and pulled him to your lips.

He hummed into your mouth, his hand tracing back up your body to your face, to push back your hair.

As the kiss broke, you gazed into his eyes, a warmth swelling in your chest as you asked without thinking. “Do you have feelings for me?”

He blinked, his smirk falling as he removed his hand from your face. “Would anything change if I did?” he asked after a few seconds of tensing silence.

You opened and closed your mouth, looking away as you thought about it. His lips went to your neck, tracing soft, light kisses against your skin that relaxed your tense muscles.

“I… I suppose not,” you admitted, sighing as he gently rolled his hips against yours.

“You are mine,” he whispered in your ear. “That is all that matters.”

You hummed, your eyes sliding shut as his hands began to explore your body once again.


	14. Chapter 14

The room was silent, spare for the soft breaths from Xemnas slumbering beside you. His hair was tousled around him, his chest rising and falling with each inhale and exhale through his parted lips that formed a rare, peaceful smile. You laid on your side, your eyes dancing over him and your chest fluttering with emotions that only grew stronger with each passing day you aided Vexen in experimenting with your totem. 

Ever since that day you had returned to Vexen’s lab, Xemnas rarely let you leave his sight. There was someone always in your presence, watching you, making sure you stayed in line with your promise to behave. At first, it had unsettled you, but you couldn’t deny that it came with its perks. You didn’t think you would ever get over the excitement of sleeping beside Xemnas. The way he held you, his peaceful expressions, well, it made you fall for him more every passing day. 

On nights like this, when you couldn’t sleep, you’d usually run your hand along Xemnas’ face. He’d lean into your touch with that low, rumbling hum of his and he’d make you forget anything plaguing you mind. Tonight was different, though. You had been at Xemnas’ side throughout the day since Vexen had been recently sent to Castle Oblivion. Nothing had gone right. Every Member had to speak with him, every mission went wrong, and things on Oblivion were going less than ideal. It was rare you could see weariness on Xemnas’ face, but that night you saw the exhaustion nearly emanating off of him. He needed his rest. 

You watched him for a few moments longer, before moving to sit up. The glow of the moon shone through the tall, thin windows in his quarters, illuminating the room. You looked out at the moon, an odd uneasiness settling inside you the longer you looked at it. The last few weeks, you had noticed that rather than comforting you, the moon had caused an unfamiliar tension. Something wasn’t right about it. 

Looking away, you stood from the bed, running your hands along your arms as you grabbed your coat that was slung over the back of Xemnas’ chair and pulled it on. You didn’t bother zipping it up as you made your way to the door, pausing and glancing back at Xemnas blissfully unaware of you going out. It had been over a month since you were alone, but you had no intention of running away again.

Where else would you go?

With a breath, you looked back to the door and opened it, closing it gently behind you. The halls were desolate, silent, causing your footsteps to echo around you with each step. A vast majority of the Members were assigned to Castle Oblivion, leaving the main castle far emptier than normal. Everyone talked less, there was an ever rising tension, and even the occasional worry that their Superior wasn’t fit to lead them. You had done your best to ignore the squabbling, focusing on your totem and discovering its secrets. It was the only way you could and you had to know. 

You and Vexen hadn’t had much luck with it. Unlike Vexen had hoped, it didn’t hold the key to creating the perfect Replica. Although, if his reports from Oblivion were anything to go off of, he was making progress on them regardless. What you did know, was that the totem itself affected you. It had been a while since your last emotional outburst. While your feelings grew and deepened with each passing day, you were beginning to grow accustomed to it. Many nights were spent lying awake, desperately trying to recall what it was like to be a Somebody, what it was like to have those full emotions. The more your emotions grew, the more you were beginning to see the totem as a gift, rather than a curse as you once thought.

Reaching a balcony, you leaned against the railing, staring out at the city below where Neoshadows danced in the seemingly endless rain. Their steps left behind pools of Darkness, festering and growing. If you really couldn’t sleep, you supposed you could head down and take care of them yourself. No matter how many times Members were sent down there to dispatch Heartless, more appeared. Deep down though, you lacked the motivation to do it. They were harmless, and almost seemed to be enjoying the rain. 

You wondered if they had thoughts… memories… feelings. Or if they were as empty as you used to be. A husk unable to comprehend true emotions and sensations. Everything subtle and subdued, spare for the rare occasions where something or someone could bring out the feeling of being alive. 

“Well, well, well,” Xigbar’s voice from behind made you tense as your hands clung to the railing. “Never expected to find the one and only Foolish Girl without her Master around.” He leaned his back against the railing, his smirk growing at your scowl. “I’m surprised he doesn’t have a leash on you, with how you follow him around like a little puppy.”

“What do you want, Xigbar…?” You asked lowly, not bothering to hide your exasperation in your voice. 

He shrugged, “I’ve just been thinking.”

You let out a long breath when he didn’t continue his thought. “About…?” You asked, trying to get him to give more information.

“Why you’re still here.” His brow quirked up at your huff in annoyance. “You had the entire universe to explore and yet… the next day I found you right back at your Superior’s side.”

“You’re lucky I haven’t told him you’re the reason I was able to leave.” You grumbled.

“See, that surprised me, too.” He pointed towards you. “I can’t seem to figure you out. Are you really that foolish? Or maybe–” he turned to face you, still leaning against the railing “you’re back for a reason.”

“I’m still trying to figure out why you care.” You looked back at him. “Why does it matter?”

“I’m just wanting to make sure you aren’t getting in the way.” 

Your eyes narrowed, “In the way…? Of what?”

His smirk grew as he stood back up straight and began walking away. “You keep going down this path of yours and you’re bound to find out.” He saluted over his shoulder, “So long, Foolish Girl.”

You watched him leave, the tension of his arrival only heightened as he disappeared. His words rang through your mind as you turned to look back at the Neoshadows in the city below. They were no longer alone, surrounded by Sniper Nobodies and being shot down, one by one. The sight made you avert your gaze, feeling an unreasonable tightness in you chest. 

They hadn’t been causing any harm, only enjoying the rain, minding their own business, but of course, just from them merely existing, they had to be terminated. You let out a breath, turning to head back to Xemnas’ quarters with your arms wrapped around yourself. What had begun as a walk to clear your mind, left you with even more bogging you down. 

It was obvious that Xigbar was up to something. You had suspected for quite some time that he had another agenda, yet you had never been able to decipher what it was. Somehow though, you were beginning to suspect that you were getting in the way of it. How though, you hadn’t the slightest idea. 

What was it to him that you were desperate to stay at Xemnas’ side? Why should he care that you wanted to learn everything you could about your totem and learn about emotions in a way no other Nobody could? If you really were foolish, then so be it. You just wished to be left alone to your own decisions. 

Reaching the door to Xemnas’ quarters, you rested your head against it, sighing deeply. The downside to reliving emotions was the moments where they filled you with anxiety and doubt. The moments that made your throat tighten and your gut knot. Those are the moments you understand Xemnas’ view that emotions are nothing to miss. If only he could feel the other ones. The ones that made your chest flutter when his lips met with yours. 

Swallowing hard, you opened the door, silently closing it behind you as you made your way back to the bed. You slipped off your coat, slinging it back over Xemnas’ chair before you grabbed the blanket. Xemnas still slept, on his side facing you, the thinnest trail of drool dribbling from his lips. The sight brought a warm smile as your stomach fluttered. He seemed so normal, so relaxed and perfect. You sat along the edge of the bed, your stress and tension flitting away as daydreams filled your head in their stead. It was moments like this that made you wonder what life would be like with Xemnas outside of the Organization. Both of you with hearts, no manipulation, no lies or secrets… just each other, learning to love like actual Somebodies. You imagined he would want to settle down somewhere isolated, up in the mountains with a gorgeous view of the world below. 

The thought warmed your chest, picturing you and Xemnas with some morning coffee, watching the sunrise like you did on those rare missions together, but this time, you could hear his heartbeat as you rested your head along his chest. That would be paradise… even if you knew deep down it was never possible. 

Sliding into bed, you considered kissing him or running your hand along his face, but the reminder of how exhausted he was dawned on you and you turned around instead. You hummed softly, your eyes sliding shut before a warm arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you back against his chest. A soft gasp slipped out of you as Xemnas hummed with his low, rumbling voice, placing a soft kiss to your neck. 

“Where did you go…?” He asked, his words muffled and slurred together.

You ran your hand along his arm, letting out a breath. “Just went for a walk. I didn’t want to wake you.”

He hummed again, pulling you closer. “Foolish girl.”

His nickname never failed to warm your cheeks as you turned to face him, his glazed amber eyes staring back at you. Bringing your hands to his face, you met your lips together, sighing as all the tension in your shoulders wisped away. His hand slid to the back of your neck, pulling you even closer as you tongue slid along his. Both of you lazily made out, your voices and breaths surrounding you in the otherwise silent room. When you broke your lock, Xemnas leaned his head against yours. 

“Is something the matter…?” He asked, his thumb brushing along your cheek.

You hummed, part of you wanting to tell him about Xigbar. To tell him everything that had happened, but you couldn’t find the words. Shaking your head, you assured him, “Just… a lot on my mind.”

“Hmm,” he met your lips back together for a lingering kiss. “Leave those thoughts for tomorrow.” He told you when he pulled away. “You need your rest.”

You smiled, leaning into his touch as his fingers grazed your cheek. “As you wish.”


	15. Chapter 15

Xemnas’ low, rumbling hum cut through your dreams, coaxing you back to reality along with his warm, gentle kisses feathered along the backs of your shoulders. You sighed, your lips curving into a smile. The mornings were always what you looked forward to the most even since you had returned. Before the responsibilities of the day were hanging over your Superior, you were privileged to see his tired eyes and smile, feel his arms around you and warm lips against your body… it was the closest you would ever get to paradise. 

Running you hands along his arms, you rolled your head to the side, giving him more room to explore as he grazed his lips up your neck.

“Good morning,” you whispered to him, a soft, shaking breath slipping between your lips as he kissed the base of your ear.

“I trust you slept well?” his voice rumbled in your ear, making your breath catch as you hands tightened along his arms. 

You hummed, your eyes sliding shut. “Once I was in your arms, yes.”

Xemnas chuckled, his nose brushing along your cheek as his hand gripped your chin and tipped your gaze to his. Your eyes fluttered open, looking back into his tired, amber eyes, before your sight drifted to his lips. He granted your wish, meeting your lips together. You whimpered in his mouth, turning your body to press your chest against his and meet your bodies together. His arm wrapped around your back, pulling you even closer. As the kiss broke, you stared back at his eyes, your breath short. 

“I don’t suppose we could stay in bed all day?” You asked, smiling at his huff in amusement.

“I would desire nothing more,” he admitted, humming as you met your lips back together with his. “However, what you wish is impossible.”

You sighed, your smile faltering into a soft frown. “I know…” Tracing your fingertips along his bared chest, you asked, “What’s on our agenda for today? Maybe… we could slip away for a few hours between meetings?” 

“Are nights in my quarters not enough?” He asked, an amused smirk tipping the corner of his lips. 

“I mean,” you drifted your eyes to his chest, watching your fingers tracing a faded scare near the base of his neck and collar bone. “It’s not that I’m trying to complain, I just…” you sighed, bringing your gaze back up to his, “really love seeing you like this. I want more…”

He blinked, unsure how to respond as his eyes drifted away from yours to look around his quarters. 

Swallowing, you looked back to his chest, the swirl of uneasiness in your gut. Had you said something wrong? Would it be enough to push him away from you like you’d done before? Your hands clenched along his chest, the thought making dread come up your throat.

“Forget I said anything… please.” You muttered, a warmth creeping up your cheeks when you felt his gaze land back on you. 

Warm fingers brushed along your cheek, bringing your eyes up to his before lips met with yours. It was passionate, slow, and left your breathless as you were pushed on your back. The lock broke and you stared up at Xemnas with half lidded eyes, your chest rising and falling as you struggled to take in a full breath. He held himself up over you, his eyes dancing over your face, drifting further down. There wasn’t much time before the endless meetings and responsibilities began.

Xemnas leaned forward, his lips meeting along your neck. You sighed, your eyes sliding shut as your hand laced in his long, silver locks of hair. 

“W-What are you doing…?” You asked between your sighs and whimpers as he suckled your neck. 

A chuckle resonated through you as he pulled back from your neck just far enough to ask, “Do I require a reason to take what is mine?”

His words wrought you breathless, your back arching as his hand trailed down your body, purposefully, forcefully, snaking under your thin shirt without hesitation. You wanted to know where his sudden lust had come from, why he insisted he felt nothing for you, but continued to keep you at his side and protect you without question, but in this moment, those thoughts wisped away, welcoming the sensations of your Superior worshipping your body. 

“Oooh Xemnas,” you sighed out his name as your breast melded perfectly in his palm, your nipple rolling between his fingers with practiced ease. 

A warmth covered your other breast, Xemnas’ tongue swirling and lapping the swollen nub of your nipple, causing a sharp moan to fill the room. He pulled off, his fingers replacing his mouth over your chest as he trailed lower. His eyes met with yours, his all too familiar smirk curving his lips as he kissed along your stomach. 

You swallowed hard, knowing where he was heading. It was rare he would lavish you with his mouth. In the recent months, he preferred you being at his beck and call for him to have you suck him off or to slide inside of you, but this morning… there was something about him. He wanted to worship you, to take his time on making you his. Part of you wondered if something had changed.

His mouth met between your legs, kissing over the fabric of your thin shorts, and making every distracted thought wisp away as you moaned. His hands left your breasts, hooking under your shorts and undergarments to tug them off. He sat up, lifting your hips and pulling off the fabric, tossing it aside as his eyes danced over your bare body before him. 

Something swelled in your chest, a flutter as if in that moment you had a heart. There was emotion in his gaze, mixed with lust and satisfaction that you belonged to him. 

“Is something the matter, Lord Xemnas?” You asked, smiling when his eyes darted to yours. 

He met your smile with a smirk of his own, leaning forward and meeting your lips together for a . short, yet lingering kiss. “You are quite captivating.” He whispered as he pulled away, kissing further and further down your body.

You watched him trail down towards his prize, biting your lip in anticipation. His eyes met with yours as he kissed the inside of your thighs, the gleam in his eyes making your breath catch. You could feel his hot breath against your folds, teasing you by keeping a scant distance away, watching you squirm under him. 

With a huff, you laced your hand in his hair, pushing him forward. A laugh vibrated in his chest, rumbling through you as his mouth finally made contact with your folds. He didn’t fight or object to you, merely lapping his tongue and suckling your clit as your voice filled the room. There was nothing slow, or gentle, only passion and need as he reached up and kneaded your breasts in his hands. Your voice grew, moans pouring out of you as you cried out his name, your legs wrapping around his back. 

He groaned at your reaction, sucking harder and pressing his tongue firm against you so you could feel every little movement as he worshipped you. Letting go of your breast, one of his hands trailed back down, three of his fingers plunging inside of you. 

Your hips jerked forward, your hands tightening in his hair. You were already close. Just seeing your Superior between your legs, lavishing you in a way only he could, the sight alone could make you come.

“X-Xemnas!” You cried out, your eyes sliding shut as everything inside of you snapped free. 

You had shared countless orgasms with him, but that one shifted something inside of you. Everything swirled with ecstasy, bright, vivid colors exploding in your mind as Xemnas groaned, only quickening his ministrations. 

Even as your body fell limp, your legs sliding back to the bed, your hands releasing his hair to settle beside you, Xemnas didn’t stop. He merely locked his eyes with your exhausted, half lidded one, his tongue swirling circles around your clit, making you whine and squirm as they added to the after waves of your orgasm. You watched him, unable to find your voice to tell him that he could stop. Part of you wanted him to continue, to lavish you until the heart he claimed not to have was satisfied. 

His eyes slid shut, his hands gripping your hips to keep you still. Whines and whimpers came up your throat, your eyes focused on him, watching his tongue flick and swirl over your tender folds. Subdued pleasure pulsed through you, growing stronger with each passing second as the coil of ecstasy tightened all over again. Your lips parted, pants and moans slipping past. He was going to make you come again. 

Xemnas hummed, feeling your body tensing as he pushed you closer and closer, until with one final flick of his tongue, your head slung back. It was somehow even stronger than the last as every single one of your nerves trembled from the intensity. You weren’t even sure how loud your voice was, crying out in pleasure, repeating his name like a mantra as everything inside of you shook. 

You hadn’t even been sure when he had stopped, only that you gasped as his cock slid inside of you. He pulled you close, your bodies pressed together as his hips grinded against yours. Your legs wrapped around his hips, your arms linked around his neck as he buried his face against yours. Reality was still miles away, everything revolving around Xemnas thoroughly reminding you that you were his. Your body throbbed with pleasure, begging for more even though you weren’t sure how much more of it you could take. Cries and moans slipped out of you, your body trembling with each meeting of his hips against yours. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” you begged, your voice breathless and strained, a gleam of sweat covering your body. 

Xemnas groaned against your neck, grinding harder and faster against you. Your entire body rocked forward with each meeting of your hips, the bed hitting the wall with each thrust. All at once, everything froze. Xemnas’ entire body tensed, shaking breaths and moans escaping him as your eyes widened, a cool, tingling sensation covering you and making you suck in a sharp, loud breath. 

Your hips still rolled, your body pulsing with a subdued pleasure you had never felt before. Xemnas’s body went limp over you, his voice humming as you continued to writhe under him. He kissed along your neck, smirking as you whined and whimpered with each meeting of his lips against your skin. 

“Do you desire more?” He asked, chuckling when you only moaned in response.

“I–” you began to stammer, cutting off with a sharp cry as his thumb grazed your nipple. “I-I don’t know how much more I could take…”

He hummed, kneading your breast in his palm, rolling his hips against you with every whine and whimper in response. “I would desire nothing more than to lavish you until nightfall.”

You sucked in a breath, your hips jerking forward at the mere idea and making him hum. “I-I don’t know… w-what’s come over me…”

He met your lips together, suckling your bottom lip as you moaned in his mouth. Pulling away, he leaned his head against yours, his breath heavy and eyes closed. 

“Stay with me,” you pleaded with a whispered, your fingers brushing through his hair. “Please… Leave everything behind… just today.”

Letting out a long breath, he met your lips back together. For the first time, you sensed hesitation in him, a reluctance to refuse you. “I cannot.” He simply confessed the moment the liplock broke. 

 

Without giving you another glance, he sat up and climbed off the bed. Your body still throbbed, missing his warmth and body over you. Something inside of you stuttered, fluttering as you watched him clean up and get ready. He was right that the two of you were late. It would be the first time he had ever been willingly late to a meeting with the remaining Organization. You pushed yourself to sit up, sucking in a sharp breath from the throb of subdued pleasure. 

Something had changed, shifted in Xemnas… It was something you had noticed over the past month, but you had assumed it was from him allowing you to share his quarters at night in order to keep a closer eye on you. This was more than that… 

As he reached the door to leave his quarters, you cleared your throat.

“U-Um… Xemnas…?”

He paused, glancing over his shoulder at you. “Yes?”

“I…” You paused, unsure what you were wanting to say, “Um, thank you…” You tangled and fidgeted your hands in your lap. “For what you did… to me…” You looked away, flushed with embarrassment. “I really loved that.”

A soft rumble of a chuckle vibrated in his chest as he turned back to face the door, leaving his quarters without giving you a response. Once he was gone, you let out a shaky breath, reality trickling back around you. It was rare, almost unheard of for him to leave you unattended, but you supposed that he was in a hurry… Or perhaps he was wary of being late to a meeting with you in tow… That thought tipped the corner of your lips into a smile. 

Once feeling had returned to your legs, you pulled yourself out of the bed, making sure to pull the covers back up before getting ready. You looked at yourself in the mirror as you pulled on your coat, seeing marks and bruises along your hips and neck. They were a common sight, but never failed to send a thrill of pleasant shivers through you when you saw them. 

Zipping up your coat, you brushed and styled your hair, making it as unobvious as possible that you had just gotten laid. Even if everyone in the castle knew you probably were. Satisfied with your appearance, you left Xemnas’ quarters and headed towards The Round Room. As you walked, you spotted Xigbar waiting in the hall. You cast him a glance, about to head into the meeting room, before he spoke up.

“Having fun being a toy?” He asked, instantly making you tense. 

“I don’t know, are you having fun being a pain in my ass?” You remarked in return, sending him a glare.

He chuckled, “I’ll admit, it has its ups and downs.”

“That’s great to hear,” you faked a smile, turning to open the door. 

“I wouldn’t do that,” he advised. “Interrupting a meeting with The Superior? Now that’s just asking for trouble.”

“Xemnas won’t care.” You told him, rolling your eyes. “I’m supposed to be at his side anyway.”

“Oh ho, don’t you get special privilege?” He jested, making your hand clench at your side. “Come to think of it… why was our Superior late for this meeting?” When you looked away in a rush, he added, “I’ve been wracking my brain, and I can’t remember the last time that happened.”

“What’s your point..?” You asked lowly.

“I’m just sayin’ seems like ole’ Foolish Girl just might be turning the old coot.” 

You jerked your attention to him. “Do you really think so?”

“Aha, so there is some ulterior motive in that big brain of yours.” He pointed towards you.

You smacked away his hand with a scoff, “I’m serious. asshole!”

“And who says I’m not?” He replied with a shrug, summoning his arrow gun in a flash of light.

You backed up, looking between him and the weapon. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Just… you might want to be on the lookout.” He told you, sending you a salute as he turned to walk away, his arrow gun slung over his shoulder. “You’re starting to get in the way.”


End file.
